


5 times Stiles helped Derek (and the 1 time Derek didn't need it)

by Slev_writes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Times, Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, I love these tropes, Jackson is douchey, Jealousy, Lawyer Derek, Lydia is a queen, M/M, Nurse Stiles, Sassy Stiles, Snow, but stackson is a brotp, derek is afraid of feelings, pink elephant scrubs aw, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slev_writes/pseuds/Slev_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a sassy nurse.<br/>Derek is a emotionally constipated lawyer.<br/>They meet and then meet again and again annnd again.<br/>And slowly but surely and weirdly fall in love</p><p>Just a Sterek drabble :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um over 300 hits :0 ypu guys rock so much
> 
> Merry christmas my darlings Have a Sterek filled new year

Stiles is a nurse at Beacon Hills Regional Hospital. He is based in the paediatrics ward which means his priority is paediatrics. Like really he's supposed to be there saving lives and Head O'hospital Deaton would freak if he found out that Stiles on more than one occasion (in one day) ventured down to a different department when things were slow. But try tell that to his stupid and totally unprofessional  friends who run the ER and completely abuse his excellent suturing skills. They also verbally abuse him WHILE they're using his talent. So what if he's the only guy on staff without a significant other? If Danny had stayed single and not selfishly got himself a personal trainer boyfriend then everything would be fine but no, Stanny wasn't meant to be. It was just Stiles......and his hand but whatever.

Derek Hale is a lawyer at Hale&Hale law firm in downtown Beacon Hills. He is the third youngest or the third oldest as he insists and lives in the Hale mansion in the woods. He's as emotionally constipated as you can get despite his mother's cheery disposition and his father's built in serenity. His life is full of cowering employees (his eyebrows do that subconsciously) stupid uncles who hand him the impossible clients (see: Marge the woman who brought four cats into his office last Wednesday) and crazy, meddling sisters who believe that their brother is a desperate bachelor who can't talk to women and needs help to get a date (well sucks to be you Laura and Cora he doesn't even like women)

This is how they came to be in one moment that was created by 5 little moments

*

It was one of those slow days, the realllly slow ones where the ward had little to no children. In fact, out of the 21 beds that resided on the paediatric level only 5 of them were occupied by a patient. The floor was sweeped and sparkly and it wasn't even time for Janitor Del to make an appearance yet, oxygen masks, intubators and needles were organized by size and had been sorted into a small white cabinet that each of the 6 cubicles had next to the bed, after every curtain (bar cubicle 5's curtain as it was occupied) was drawn back and every crease in the bed linen was straightened out by a portable turquoise iron that was a present courtesy of Dr.Martin-Queen Supreme. There was a calm in the empty ward. Machinery beeped and the clock ticked and then, just as the air began to settle there was an unfamiliar tapping sound. 

 

Tap Tap Tap

 

'Stiles'

 

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

 

'Stilinski!'

 

TapTapTapTapTapTapTap

 

'Stiles I swear on my momma's grave if you don't quit the tapping so help me I will throw you over my leg and spank you'

 

Stiles curled his fingers, the source of the noise, into a fist. The shedevil had wrapped him on the knuckles with a ruler.

 

'How kinky of you Loretta' He pouted while saying it and rubbed at his hand.

 

The old nurse went purple while behind them Maria stifled a laugh into her hand

 

'I should wring your neck, boy'

 

Stiles' hands flew to his neck affrontedly. He was just about to argue with her turkey neck being his comeback when Dr.Finstock shuffled in from the elevator, letting the pale pink double doors swing wildly in his wake. Stiles hoped, as he spun away to avoid a thump from Loretta, that Professor Harris would come up the stairs and be whammied in the nose by the flying doors of death (Scott's affectionate name for them, not his).

 

'Nurse Howard and Nurse Chapman, care to join me on rounds?'

 

Maria shrugged and grabbed Lucy's chart, the other patients were residing in the dorms and had their charts (Stiles wrote them all up in pink pen) on the ends of their beds. Loretta made a fuss of getting out of her chair and sashaying around the desk. Her and Finstock had a gross relationship of sorts. Nurse Josie rounded the corner coming in for the evening shift as the trio filed in through Lucy's curtain. She handed Stiles a muffin.

 

'Nuhh woman you are a goddess of baked goods'

 

She took no heed to the brunette's moans beside her as she watched the group leave cubicle 5, Lucy was probably still sound asleep.

 

'You know I heard Finstock and Nurse Howard were seen at the Purple Buddha on friday night. Things seem to be heating up'

 

Stiles turned in disgust to the hot 35 year old mom of three. 'Are you trying to make me barf or choke? which one? I hope you're trained to deal with both cos both are gonna happen if you keep going'

 

Josie rolled her green eyes.

 

((I made myself laugh because I wrote Stiles asking her if she was able to deal with him puking and choking! I literally completely forgot this was a doctorish au and she is a freaking nurse, Ha. Did I take my adderall today? Maybe, maybe not its probably the reason im writing this at 3:30 am... Anyways))

 

'I'm just saying, Loretta has someone' Seeing Stiles' bitch please face she corrected herself 'Lor has something, I'm married and Maria and Louise are moving in together'

 

Stiles balled up his muffins wrapper and threw it at the bin. He missed by a mile. 'And you know isn't it time you started dating?, I'm mean you're 25 for Christ's sake'

 

'You' Stiles said as he flicked a paper clip at her 'Are worse then Scott, Erica and Allison put together' He rolled from her left to her right and stole two of Loretta's pistachio nuts 'But not as bad as Jax and Lydia, I'll give you that'

 

She was going to begin her usual spiel about how when she was his age she was having threesome and riding mechanical bulls butt naked when all hell broke loose.

 

It started with the sharp beeping of everyones pagers then in quick succession all 3 phones began to ring and the red bulb that was high up in the corner of the ward near the intercom began flashing. The commotion had knocked Stiles off of his chair and Finstock and co running from up from the dormitories. Josie reached the phone first (Stiles busy picking himself and his last pistachio off the floor) but whoever was on the line demanded it to be put on loudspeaker.

 

'Paediatrics we have two MCI's, exact number unknown. ETA for ambo 1 is 13 minutes. We need all available personnel to the ER for triage stat. Remember ratios and for god sakes send Stilinski down before Dr.Whittemore has a nervous breakdown'

 

Stiles threw on his stethoscope and shoved a handful of lollipops in his pocket in case some little ones needed to be charmed. Boyd's voice was still as calm as it would've been if he was ordering take out but Stiles and all the others could hear people shouting things and crashes and bangs in the background and the casualties hadn't even arrived yet. He didn't wait around to find out which two girls would be sent down along with Finstock and which two would have to stay just in case there was a complication, with 1 broken arm, 2 appendectomies, 1 food poison and 1 recovering pneumonia the chances of major problems weren't slim but not blaringly worrisome either. They couldn't take a chance though and Stiles, as he raced down the stairs to level 1 felt sorry for the suckers who got stuck up there, well, he wouldn't feel sorry if it was Loretta.

 

The ER was as loud as it had been on the phone, even louder. Nurses and doctors were making up beds, Stiles even saw their resident and world renowned brain surgeon carrying a stack of bed pans over to their plastic surgeon who, by the way, was also world renowned. He made a beeline for the front desk where Boyd sat hunched in front of his computer. Allison hoovered behind him readying charts with lightning speed handwriting. Jackson was in a deep conversation with 4 terrified interns, Stiles decided against interrupting. 

 

'What we got Ally?' The brunettes head shot up and she dimpled at him and Boyd nodded to him, eyes still glued to the screen.

 

'It's gonna be crazy Stiles, mayhem, like absolute chaos' 

 

Boyd let out a low whistle at her excitement, Allison couldn't stand the quiet either. He clicked at a few more things before turning slightly to face Stiles.

 

'You remember your 6 year old salmonella victim at lunch?'

 

'Lucy? How could I forget! I had to change scrubs twice, we just got her off to sleep no more than 40 minutes ago'

 

'Yeah well it seems like the salmonella came from the Diners uncooked eggs and the health inspector took an early lunch and didn't get our message so by the time the place was shut down...'

 

Stiles groaned into his hands and finished Boyds sentence

 

'By the time the place was shut down over a 100 customers consumed the eggs?'

 

'Not 100' grinned/twitched Boyd 'Just 30 so far, today was pancake Thursday'

 

Stiles' head fell onto the desk mumbling about pancake thursday not even being a real thing. Allison stroked at his bird nest hair affectionately as Boyd filled him in on the second MCI.

 

'There was some lawsuit happening over the ownership of this house that was being built and the lawyers and the clients had gone out to sign deeds over to the righful owner when it collapsed after and I quote Scott here 'a crazy angry lady who just lost like, all her new property to her ex husband hijacked machinery from the quarry nearby and rammed the house with it and smushed everyone inside' Boyd's face was unamused and Allison was holding her cheeks with half exaperastion half fondness while Stiles just chuckled because that was his bro right there, his number one bro and that was his bro's official to-be-documented statement.

 

'Do we know how many?'

 

'I'm expecting Erica to ring anytime, they had to wait till the fire department finished fishing people out'

 

Stiles' face broke into a grin. 'Erica's working with Scott?! Oh man that's hilarious'

 

Allison's face was crinkled but her response was cutoff by the shrill ring of the handheld black office phone. The ring brought Jackson over. He stood beside Stiles and slung an arm around Stiles' neck holding him into a headlock as Boyd answered. Shushing Stiles noises of protest as they listened.

 

'You got it?'

 

'What? That's more than what he said last time'

 

Jackson released Stiles and motioned for the phone to be handed over. Boyd gladly threw it.

 

'Reyes we have estimated 35 projectile vomiting patients arriving at our doors in 9 minutes'

 

Stiles could hear Erica's high pitched voice from where he stood, rubbing at his neck.

 

'7 is too many, send the 2 least injured ones over to Sunidale'

 

'Why can't you?'

 

'Shit'

 

'Just, come on'

 

Jackson threw down the phone and pinched the top of his nose so tight Stiles thought he was going to damage his tear ducts.

 

'Dr.Whittmore?' Allison coaxed.

 

'The Hales are the 2 least injured and we can't send them away what with Deaton's stupid rule'

 

Boyd smacked his lips and Allison winced. Stiles...was confused.

 

'Deatons what now?'

 

Jackson turned to him as Allison ran off to help pick up the bandages that a traumatized intern had dropped at the sight of Finstock.

 

'You know the Hales, Cora was in our grade?'

 

'Yeah, yeah Cora and I are besties but I never really met any fam apart from mama and papa. But why is this a bad situation?'

 

'Well Deaton's a family friend and since they help us with any lawsuits the idiots like Greenberg cause there's a special condition. Any time one gets injured or sick they get sent straight here, no matter the distance or how overcrowded and under staffed we are, they come here'

 

'Well okay, what's the big deal?'

 

'Deaton demands that they get treated first'

 

'No triage?

 

'No triage. They arrive someone takes them, straight away'

 

'But we're gonna be busy, we can't drop everything'

 

'That's why you're gonna sit on Boyd's chair with your hands behind your back and wait for them to arrive'

 

The moan/groan/indignant squeal was loud but the kick that landed on Jacksons shin was feeble. 'Sorry man, but you're the fastest. You get them in and out. Erica said they were least injured- cuts, bruises. They won't need admitting'

 

Stiles had his face scrunched up in annoyance until he saw the first gurney fly in the door. They were 3.5 minutes early.

 

Scott was a top a middle aged man keeping what looked to be a severely dislocated shoulder in place. He waved goofily at Stiles as he sailed past and disappeared behind the curtain of cubicle 1. 

 

Jackson rolled his eyes before giving Stiles one last pleading look. Begrudgingly Stiles took Boyds seat that was still warm. He had spun around 3 times when he heard Jackson shout across the room somewhere.

 

'Reyes over to S!'

 

Catwoman was wheeling a gurney along side Isaac who was pushing a young dark haired woman in a wheelchair. Stiles looked around for an open bed but everywhere was occupied and things were getting crazy. He made a split decision without really thinking.

 

'Level 2 both cubicle ehhm 4'

 

Erica flashed him a wolfish grin and they hurried off down the hallway to the elevators. Stiles grabbed 2 adult charts from Allison's abandoned pile and ran after the pair. He almost collided with Jackson who just yelled 'Don't wanna know' to him as he passed by. 

 

He ran up the stairs two at a time and skidded into the main floor of paediatrics. Loretta and Josie were watching, baffled. He paused outside of cubicle 4 and straightened his hippo badge on his scrub top. His mind was going 90. 

 

Here we go. The Hales, the lawyers. If I mess up they'll sue me and Deaton will have my ass on a silv-

 

'Stilinski! Get in there moron'

 

Stiles went to push back the curtain vowing that he was going to slip Loretta a laxative or something on her next rendezvous with Finstock when his blonde bombshell pushed out past him, followed closely by Isaac and the gurney.

 

'They told us to leave, said they were fine and that they knew we had more important patients'

 

'How nice of them?'

 

'I know, they're very nice' There it was. Her grin again, the one that meant Stiles probably wasn't going to sleep tonight. Be it a prank or the anticipation of a prank that's how Catwoman rolled.

 

'Oooookay, what we got Catwoman?'

 

Erica cocked her hip and folded her arms across her chest while Isaac packed the spinal board away and placed it on the gurney.

 

'Laura Hale, 29, on the porch when the house collapsed. Minor cuts and bruises. No concussion but there's a gash on her forehead that needs your ever talented hands'

 

She shouted it so it could be heard in cubicle 4 and 5 and at the nurses station, before he could hide his blush Isaac started talking behind him.

 

'Derek Hale, 27, was in the house but far enough from the "epicenter". Complaints of slight wrist pain but other then cuts and bruises there's no sign of concussion'

 

'Awesome, ok thanks guys. Be safe and don't hurt Scott, Erica'

 

'Bye S'

 

'See ya Batman'

 

He pushed through the curtain and was faced with the two siblings.

 

'Hey guys I'm Nurse Stilinski and I'm going to be looking after you'

 

The patient, Derek, that was lying on the bed mumbled something into his oxygen mask and the patient in the wheelchair, Laura, pinched his bicep. The big bicep might he add. Stiles went to Laura first. She had dark brown hair that framed her and green eyes. She was wearing a cream and black pant suit that was somehow intact from any dust or rubble. All in all she was the stuff of wet dreams, but maybe not Stiles' wet dreams.

 

He knelt down in front of her, a little intimidated by her beauty.

 

'If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop'

 

'I've heard that one before'

 

Stiles blanched but grinned after he got over the initial shock. He was glad there was someone else in this world that had a passion for sexual innuendos at awkward times, of course his normally weren't intentional.

 

'Okay first of all ouch! Good news is there's gonna be no scar and it's not deep but the bad news is I have to disinfect it'

 

Laura raised an eyebrow, as if daring him to go easy on her.  He pulled over a wooden chair and sat in front of Laura. Her eyes were travelling up and down his scrubs and what? Was she checking him out? He shook his head as he dabbed the wound with the disinfectant soaked cotton pad. She was the perfect patient but Stiles still had an odd feeling she was checking him out again. He was gently sticking the last steri strip on her forehead when there was an impatient huff from the bed. Glancing at the moment he could see all the guy's stats were healthy so he took no heed. He was pulling off his gloves and had started over to the bin when  Derek started mumbling again.

 

'Can he not talk?'

 

Laura laughed loud while the mumbles got more aggressive.  'I think it's the oxygen mask Nurse Stilinski'

 

'Oh shii-cheeseballs'

 

Stiles jumped up and removed the oxygen mask while pressing the button on the bed to make Derek sit up right.  Stiles was hanging the oxygen mask up on its hanger when the bed shuddered to a stop. He turned around and was faced with an Adonis. Like the guy was a god. Lightly tan skin with dark green eye. Bulging, no , hulking biceps, triceps and abs were rippling through his suit shirt. Did Stiles mention he had a kink revolving suits cos he does! Derek was scowling at him and it was adorable! He had red marks on his cheeks from the masks straps and that along with the dust in the styled inky black hair AND all the other things listed, like woah. Stiles thought his knees were gonna give out. He waa staring, he knew that but he didn't think anyone else would.

 

'Quit staring at grumpy cat and do your damn job Bilinski'

 

The snap Stiles' teeth made when he shut his mouth was audible but barely. Laura was doubled over laughing. She had escaped her wheelchair and was standing at the foot of the bed. Stiles was glaring at Loretta who was staring at him from behind the desk where she was supposed to be filling out reports.

'Oh my god Der, that is the funniest thing and it's soo accurate! I have to tell Peter'

 

'Laura do not' Derek growled. He growled it, it was guttural and it went straight to Stiles' cock. Whoever gave Snarly McCheekbones the permission to talk like a role-playing werewolf-being porn star needed a severe beating. (Not that Stiles Stilinski,  graduate from medical school, ever watched unsanitary vidoes that featured role-playing, werewolf-being porn stars. He did not.)

 

Stiles scooted around the bed praying that his stupid scrub pants would do a good job of keeping whatever was going on down there contained.

 

'It's a wrist injury right?'

 

Derek tore his eyes away from his sister. The pair had been having battle of the eyebrows while Stiles had been freaking out/awkwardly shuffling around the bed.

'Yea I think it's just a sprain'

 

Stiles gently lifted it up to examine it. He didn't miss the wince that flashed across Derek's face. Neither did Laura. 'Well, I think it's broken. Der you'll probably have to stay overnight'

 

This started another argument that consisted of 'you're not a doctor Laura' and 'Der are you blind? It's popped out of place'

 

Stiles sighed he really hated to side against the model sister but it had to be done.

 

'Okay dude I mean Mr.Hale, eh Derek sorry'

 

'I didn't say you could call me Derek, Nurse'

 

Oh that stung. He could feel his cheeks heating and the party downstairs had just instantly died like the hosts parents had started dancing. It wasn't the way he corrected him but the way he sneered 'Nurse' like Stiles was a joke, like it was funny that Stiles was a nurse. He swallowed whatever emotion was threatening to spill out of his throat and locked his not-so-weak knees. He was going to go all professional on this asshole

 

'Okay Mr.Hale your wrist hasn't popped anywhere it's just slightly swollen due to whatever happened to it at the accident but it is sprained and Ms.Hale the lump you see here' Stiles gently turned his wrist so she could see but she wasn't watching she was aggressively tapping her foot against the floor while studying her brother. He stayed in that position for a couple of seconds before she inclined her chin and looked to where he was showing her 'is actually a piece of glass that has lodged itself into Mr.Hales wrist. It's easily removed so I'll get the needle ready if  you'd so kindly help him roll his sleeve up'

 

She stomped over to where Stiles was standing while he rooted in the drawers for an adequately sized needle. To his great happiness Laura was doing all she could to not be gentle with her brother. He pulled his chair over and lowered the side of bed so he could get a better view of the area from where he was sitting.

 

'Does it have to be a needle? There's no spray or tablet?' Derek asked in a ridiculously petulant voice that Stiles found ridiculously cute/aggravting. 

 

'He's afraid of needles Nurse Stilinski'

 

Derek growled at her, like actually growled and this time it definitely did not go any where near Stiles' lower region (He's lying).

 

'Well that's okay Mr.Hale cos you know what you get after the needle? You get a nice big lollipop all to yourself and, a neat sticker'

 

Derek's face could stop a clock and his nostrils were going in and out like a bull's does. Stiles took no heed and prepared the solution  He flipped Derek's wrist over and gently, too gently if you ask Laura, pushed the needle into the area surrounding the glass shard and pulled it out after all the numbing juice was gone. Simples.

 

'Jos can you gimme a hand?'

 

Stiles made sure that Mr.Hales wrist was numb before he began tweezing the glass out. Josie was holding a bright light as well as a dish to put the shards into. It all came in one piece  and didn't make a bigger hole. The wound it left was bigger than expected so Stiles used his mad suturing skills to close it up. He did this without another word to either sibling but he was pretty sure they were having a conversation of their own vis a vis eyebrows.

 

There was an awkward silence as Laura who looked more pained than Mr.Hale watched Stiles clear away his tools. He was taking his sweet time because when he was finished he'd have to be professional and tell him what to do and what not to do with the wound and the sprain and when to come back and then he had to get them to sign their release forms and he just couldn't deal with such a prick right now not after an 8 hour shift and all the salmonella vics to see too. Sighing, he put the last unused needle away and turned around. Josie was still there beside Derek being the angel that she was. He let out a breath.

 

'Okay so Mr.Hale you definitely are going to need-'

 

'Stiles? Where's my mommy?'

 

A small ginger haired girl crept through the curtain seperating 4 and 5. She had In the Night Garden pajama bottoms and a cotton vest and even Derek couldn't help crack a teeny smile at the little girl who was sleep ruffled.

 

'Your mommy' Stiles said picking her up 'is gone home to clean out her handbag! Do you remember who filled it up?' She reached up and whispered into his ear, conscious of all the adults hearing.  'That's right sweetie! Now will you go with Nurse Jojo back to bed so I can give this big boy some medicine for his booboo'

 

Lucy glanced at the man in the bed that was stealing her best friend, he seemed to staring at Stiles too much 'But my tummy hurts and harry makes it better'  She pouted while tickling Stiles' hippo pin. Both Laura and Josie looked ready to melt when Stiles brushed the ginger curtain away so he could whisper into the little girls ear. Derek was staring at his wrist from what Stiles could see.

 

Lucy nodded and took a deep breath.

'Mr.Hales?' Derek's eye snapped up and he tried to not appear so wolfish as Cora always said because the little thing was adorable. 'Yes Ms?'

 

Lucy grinned at being called Miss 'Um can I have Stiles while Nurse Jojo helps your ouchie and then you can have three lollipops'

 

Laura clutched her heart and Josie had hearts in her eyes.  'That seems like a fair trade, ok' Derek smiled. Lucy skipped off with Stiles in tow and Derek really hoped Laura was listening to the do's and dont's because he was definitely not.

 

'Is that guy a prince?' asked Lucy as she made Harry walk all over Stiles' head as he checked her ears for temperature.

 

'Nope, does he look like one?'

 

She nodded very enthusiastically and Stiles was a tiny bit jealous cos no one ever asked if him he was a prince.

 

'Is he your boyfriend?'

 

Stiles snorted 'Definitely not Luce! He's very rude'

 

'Well my mom always tells my sister Chloe that sometimes boys are mean to the people they has a crush on to get their attention and that my daddy used to splash my mommy with puddles when they were in college'

 

He went to argue that Scott always used to splash him with puddles when they were in college but remembered she was just gone 6 and didn't need to hear about the adventures of Scott and Stiles. 

 

Their little chat ranged from mermaids being real to how great Sophia the 1st and Doc.McStuffins were when eventually she nodded off to sleep. Stiles picked up Harry who had been a mermpottamus for most the conversation. He was tiptoeing out of the cubicle when Loretta let out an almighty yell.

 

'Bilinski! The Hales are leaving and want they're lollipops and YOU'VE got them all in your pocket'

 

'They wouldn't  be the only ones left if you had some self control Lor'

 

Stiles handed Laura a lollipop and handed Derek his 3, all different flavours. Laura thanked him and Derek mumbled something. There was no oxygen mask stopping him now, just a cherry lollipop.

 

'Are you going down too?'

Laura asked as he followed them out with a thumbs up from Josie. 

'Yeah, yeah I help out when we're slow upstairs'

 

There was silence from the trio as they went down the elevator. The ER had barely calmed from the last time he seen it and they had to weave around people and puddles as they went. Stiles waved to them as they left through the public doors and scooted round the desk when they'd left completely.  He was pulling on a plastic apron when Jackson and Boyd emerged from a cubicle.  Jackson made his way over to Stiles.

 

'How'd it go?'

 

'Tie this for me will you?'

Stiles shoved the two flaps at him and stood with his back facing the doctor as the flaps were tied tightly and let to rest on the tip of his backbone. 

 

'Are you gonna cry' Jackson looked panicked and yeah maybe Stiles was a little over come with weird emotions because everything but he was a professional. 

 

'Yeah, no I'm fine. Patients'

 

Jackson nodded and watched as Stiles went to deal with a man who was being violently ill on Allison. 'We'll talk later though'

 

*

 

They weren't out of the hospital two minutes before she punched him in the ribs, he nearly swallowed his lollipop.

 

'Jesus Laura what the hell?'

 

'I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life Derek'

 

He shrugged his shoulders.He knew what he did but he couldn't own up to it, it was better to play dumb.

 

'Jesus, you're a pyscho! There was the cutest, nicest nurse we could hope for, that wouldn't be rude to us because of Deaton and didn't go overboard and freaking bow like that last one and you! You sneered at him Derek! Right into his face and went all high and mighty like you weren't the kid who cried for a week when M*A*S*H finished. Unbelievable!  The kid's face fell in on itself and he still gave you a lollipop, 3 freaking lollipops and he still made sure there was no glass shards left' She was screaming into his face in the middle of the street but they were well enough away from the hospital.  She had been so over come with anger she stopped walking at M*A*S*H part. Derek remained quiet and listened

'Just you wait till I tell Mom, actually I'll tell Cora first she's going to fuck you up Derek'

 

She had taken off speed walking then. They were three blocks away from their Mom's favourite cafe and it was lunchtime on a friday. She had to be there with Dad.

'Laura! Wait, why Cora? Are they dating or something?'

 

Realization swept across Laura's face but at the time Derek chalked it up to her realising he didn't get the connection between Stiles and Cora.

 

Laura shook her head

'Stiles, Stiles Stilinski? The kid who took Cora to prom even though she was voted loser of the year because she cut her hair short for that cancer charity?'

 

Derek remembers.

Their grandma had cancer and when she died everyone was devasted especially Cora. She chopped all her hair off and gave it to the charity so it could be made into a wig for some little kid. She came home everyday with a downtrodden expression and sobbed into her pillow every night. They called her a dyke, a tranny, a freak, a loser, an embarrassment to the good looking Hale family and  she was just so upset it upset the rest of the family. And then prom rolled around and her hair was in a pixie cut at this stage. She moped about and wouldn't talk to anyone. She hadn't been asked to her senior prom. The dance started at 7:00 pm and it was 5:15 pm when the door bell rang. Peter had answered but Derek had been in the hall and seen the scrawny kid with a buzz cut holding a box of doughnuts.

 

'Is Cora Hale around?'

 

Talia and Robert had come to watch as Cora came down the stairs in sweatpants and a jumper. Laura had nearly shouted at her to go up and change or he might leave.

 

Cora smiled for the first time in three months when she seen him

 

'Hey Stiles'

 

'Well ok see I forgot to ask you and then Jackson was all like I'll get Lydia and we'll take pictures in your living room and then I remembered that I never asked you and so here'

 

He had handed her the doughnut box and when she opened it the lid had 'Go 2 prom with me?' scrawled in jam on it. Everyone had cheered when she said yes and Stiles was unceremoniously dragged upstairs. He had gotten her a blue dress that was long and she secretly loved it, he wore a black suit with a blue tie. Derek even remembered  his dad's face when he sat Stiles down while Cora was getting her hair straightened and told him there was to be no sex. Stiles smiled hugely and said 'That's no problem Mr.Hale, I have the best birth control ever' Derek's dad was going argue when Cora came in and rolled her eyes 'He's gay, Dad'

 

Oh how Peter and Talia laughed in the hallway

 

Derek was so freaking dead. Derek was the deadest. He may as well take all his pain pills now because he was gonna need them. Laura waa already on the phone and there was no point wrestling it off her. The last he did that the Sheriff was called about a wild man attacking a poor young woman. Really Laura had taken his red velvet cupcake and wouldn't give it back. 

 

He watched Laura sign his death note when he realised another horrifying thing. The Sheriff was Sheriff STILINSKI and I mean come on, there were hardly 2 separate families called Stilinski!

 

This was so bad. He kicked at a can as they drew nearer to the cafe. Laura just a little a head of him. 

 

Stupid Nurse Stilinski and his stupid sassy mouth that was shaped like cupids bow and the colour of strawberries. Stupid Stilinski and his stupid messy hair that nearly impaired his vision when he was digging around in Derek's wrist, stupid messy hair that was the perfect length to grab at and run your fingers through. Stupid, Stupid Stiles who's hands prodded him for like 20 minutes and weren't calloused so would probably give a smooth handjob that would drive you crazy.

 

He nearly walked into a pole. Laura even stopped to watch her brother clinging to a pole as his whole life changed before his eyes.

Did he just think that Stiles could give smooth handjobs? Did he just think about Stiles giving HIM a smooth handjob?

 

Yes. The answer was yes and he was soo fucking dead.

 

*

 

His shift was over and he wasn't in till 2:00pm tomorrow. He had managed to avoid Jackson and Scott and everyone for the remainder of his shift and had switched his phone off to all calls except his Dad. And it was now 1:00am.

And his prediction about Erica's grin was right. He wasn't sleeping but it wasn't because he was anticipating a prank or because itching powder had been loaded into his bed (been there, done that). It was a completely unrelated reason.

 

'Fuck my life' Stiles muttered as he shimmied out of his boxers, grabbed the lube and started pumping his hand up and down his cock.

He definitely wasn't imagining Derek Hale naked or Derek Hale role-playing a werewolf or Derek Hale stripping slowly out of a tight suit. 

 

And he definitely,  positively, absolutely did not whimper Derek's name as he came all over himself, his duvet and somehow the wall.

 

And it honestly wasn't the first time he had ever cum so hard that he seen stars

 

He was sooo fudged.

 

 


	2. Socks and shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my brother who read my draft and was like "gurl you can't write a medical scene without proper medical terms"
> 
> So he's the reason it's soooo late! (Apparently a moving keyboard shaped bed thing is not an appropriate description of a stretcher)
> 
> If you guts have any suggestions just comment :D they will be heard!  
> x

Derek Hale was indeed very dead when his little sister found out about his remark to Stiles.

 

Laura had stomped off again, bored with watching him cling to a pole. She made quick haste of the three blocks. By the time Derek untangled himself from the pole and gained feeling back in his legs she was merely a speck in the distance. So, by the time he arrived at Luigi's Laura had been there a while, long enough for her to tell their mother, father and sister (who, of course, decided to come to lunch on the very day he needed her to be her usual MIA author self) all about his behavior. 

 

There had been glares and more digs in the ribs. Cora had been purple in the face whisper shouting at him while he ate his tiramisu. His parents had been scandalized, lecturing him on manners, self-control and good, hard working people. Both stopped mid sentence when they remembered the children had been in an accident. Robert Hale took a report of their accounts for the Sheriff and picked out some new lawyers for the case while Talia checked out all their injuries. The lull at the checkered table with his mom pressing kisses to Lauras forehead and his dad scribbling on his office paper led Derek to believe that the worst was over. He took out another lollipop to eat. There was a sharp kick to the shin by Cora which nearly made him choke on the lollipop, again. She reprimanded him because apparently he was ignoring what she had been saying, how could he have known he was being talked at again? He had been preoccupied with the discovery of his new favorite flavour in lollipops. The rest of her lecture was silencened by their mother and that was that.

 

The looks and the jabs had ended and comfortable family conversation sounded out around the square table and that was when Derek had really thought about what he had said and what his words caused the cute nurse to feel and he came to the conclusion that the tiramisu, that was like lead in his stomach, had never tasted so bitter.

 

But that had been over a week ago and everyone had more or less forgotten about his mistake apart from Cora, she was still angry. And Derek wanted to tell her that he was angry at himself too. He was trying to be funny or witty or sassy even but he failed, as usual. It was over a week ago and it was nearly forgotten about and Derek hadn't had anymore thoughts about the Nurse since three days ago when he went to his family doctor,  an old guy in a tiny office just across from their building, to get his stitches taken out. It had been old doc Johnson who gushed about the tremendous suturing work done on his hand that brought the man back to Derek's memory, he had to sit on the bed with his legs crossed whil the doc fixed him up for a painful 9 minutes and 18 seconds. When he was finished he had to scramble to the toliets because those pale hands were permanently behind his eyes every time he blinked and they had very nearly made him cream his pants which, by the way he hadn't done since he was 13 thank you very much. He hadn't even given the nurse a second thought after that. That was until good old uncle Peter waltzed in. His feet dancing on the carpet and an evil, evil grin glued on his face.

 

'I heard about your faux pas with Cora's little pal'

 

'Get out Peter I have the Donovan case to work on'

 

Peter sat down and clasped his hands together with a smile.  'Why nephew dearest I merely came to have a chat!' Derek raised an eyebrow, Peter never came to "merely chat" there was always a hidden agenda.

 

Peter reclined in his chair and watched Derek as he leaned forward in his own. 'I was just wondering how you forgot about all your school peers in what? 7 years is it?'

 

Derek pushed a hand throw his hair, the other hand was reaching for his stapler. He learned from a very young age to never let Peter completely distract you from whatever it was you were doing or it would end in tears, plus his assistant was out sick and these files needed sticking together.'Peter I really have no clue what you're talking about so if you could-'

 

'You don't remember?' Tuts Peter 'I would've thought you remembered your little sister's friend group!'

 

He was talking about the nurse again. Cora was just coming around, having not talked to him for the week and here Peter was drudging it up again, typical.

 

'Cora's friend group was Cora's friend group, not mine'

 

He wasn't listening though he was staring up at the ceiling. 'It's odd isn't? That 9 out of Cora's class became nurses and doctors and they were all friends'

 

'I guess so'

 

Derek was failing. He was becoming more and more focused on Peter and less and dangerously less focused on his stapler.

 

'And I know some of them are in relationships, well the three girls are'

 

'Right' Realisation washed over Derek and he started stapling a tad aggressively. His mom had bribed (probably with a lobster dinner) Peter into "chatting" with Derek about poor Cora's oddness. She never had a boyfriend and her only date was the prom with the Stilinski nurse. Out of the group of people she hung around with (it was really only Stiles she liked but his friends tried to include her, despite her offstandish personality) she was the only one that dropped out of college, that didn't have a paying job and the only one who wasn't settling down and their mother was freaking out. Derek shook his head he was still a bachelor and he was two years older, he hated the fact that his mom was worrying about Cora's love life because her "clock" was ticking and she was a girl, it was wrong. He knew Cora liked writing and was going to write that book and he also knew, along with Laura and their brother James, that Cora wasn't all to sure which gender (if any) she liked.

 

'So you see what I'm saying here Der'

 

'I really think you should leave Cora alone and Peter, how do even know these people's relationship statuses? You're touching on creepy' The look Peter was giving him right now made Derek feel like the biggest idiot in the world.

 

'Derek' Peter drawled it out slowly as if he was talking to some of Derek's kid cousins 'We are talking about you'

 

'What?'

 

'Yes, Dear, you and the whole every Hale marries someone in the medical field tradition. Personally I thought it would be Cora and that little dimpled brunette in the emergency room, our rivals granddaughter but this is a nice surprise seeing as Laura and James are taken'

 

His mouth was hanging open and he finally gave up on the stapler, he had probably made a mess of the reports, he could reprint them.

 

His voice was an embarrassing whisper 'There isn't any Hale tradition and Cora isn't a lesbian, I think, and what are you even on Peter?'

 

Peter clucks and pulls what looks to be a pitiful expression on his face. 'A least one person from every generation of the Hale family marries someone in the medical field. You're great uncle married an orthopaedic, Grandpa married an anesthesiologist, my dear sister, your aunty married that plastic surgeon and now you. You are going to marry Nurse Stilinski'

 

If Derek had water or his third lollipop in his mouth (which Laura had stolen) he would've choked or spat it into Peter's face. Yeah spitting into Peter's face sounded great right now.

 

'I'm not marrying the nurse, he hates me and i'm not gay'

 

Peter's face lights up 'Aha you said "he hates me" first, you have feelings for him and I have feelings for a fall wedding with peach waistcoats!' With that he was out of his seat and leaving the room with the same giddyness Laura had when her and mom were going to New York for wedding dress shopping. Derek's head landed in his palms as he tried to wrap his head around what just even happened.

 

*Knock knock*

 

'WHAT?!' Derek roars to the open door, only to find Laura's PA standing in the hall. The kid looked like he was going to pee himself.

 

'I uh I sorry Mr.H-Hale, I well Laura wants you in her office and uh your mother's there too and she also wants you so...' Frank/Fred trails off, looking at a spot behind Derek's head.

 

'Ok thanks sorry Fred'

 

'Fra-Fred yep that's me, Fred'

 

He pushed out of his chair and nearly choked. This time he didn't have a lollipop in his mouth. He looked down to see that his stapler had not only stapled his best tie to some case papers but had become caught in the tie itself. 

 

'Uhh Sir?'

 

'I know Fred, just, go'

 

*

 

There was a nice feel to the canteen. It was always warm and full of rich smells and and perfect for a quick nap as long as none of the staff were watching as you lay your head on a pile of napkins.

 

Stiles was doing just that.

 

Scott was beside him, of course, and was sticking his Chickatees onto his Mighty Munch while sucking on his Smooth'n'Juicy with the other corner of his mouth. It was a survival technique they'd learned in med school. Pack the most food in together in the least amount of time just in case you forget you have your final thesis due on Monday and it's Sunday, but that never happened to Stiles, nope never. He had closed his eyes for five minutes, just five minutes and when he opened them again the population at their table had doubled. Allison was on Scott's right, her nose crinkled at his eating habits and Boyd was on Stiles' left tutting at Scott's diet.

 

'You're gonna have a corn overload if you don't stop'

 

'I welcome the corny goodness overload'

 

Stiles snorts into his napkins just as Isaac sits down beside Allison.

 

'Where's my Catwoman? I need her to growl at Marcel when he comes to take my pillows away'

 

'Gone to clean up, the ambulance broke down and she had to change it's oil- got messy' Isaac said as he spooned his pudding into his mouth leaving his sandwich untouched.

 

'Besides you deserve to get your pillows taken from you cos they're not pillows and not yours' Scott says spraying him with corn spit. 

 

'No one is in need of them dude'

 

'WHERE IN THE SAM HECK ARE ALL THE NAPKINS!!'

 

They all turned around, Stiles lifting his head and wrapping a protective arm around his nest. Finstock was standing at the empty napkin dispenser covered in BBQ sauce. Stiles nearly gagged. It was Loretta's special 'thicker than molasses' BBQ sauce which meant she made him lunch, which meant they probably spent the night together and which meant ew. They all turned back to their food when he looked over at them, Stiles hoped he didn't go looking for Marcel. The cashier had it in for him. 'Five bucks Marcel comes to chew you out'

 

'Shut up Isaac- the man hates me!'

 

'That's cos you won't date him' sniffed Allison

 

'Ally no, Jax wouldn't let me date him! But is he getting targeted by canteen staff? nooo he's not cos he's golden boy Whittemore'

 

'Thanks Linski you're not too bad yourself' Jackson smirks as he sits beside Isaac who's finished his pudding and just started his jello, sandwich still untouched. Stiles just rolls his eyes and puts his head down. Silence falls on the table and it's comfortable. Jackson reaches across the table and swaps Stiles' orange juice and cookie for his own chocolate milk and banana. It was then Allison broke the silence. 

 

'You know what's weird?'

 

'How I am not a supermodel by now?'

 

Stiles smiles into his napkins; Catwoman has arrived.

 

'No' Allison rolls her eyes 'The fact that wherever we all go we always have the same lunch routine!'

 

Stiles lifts his head to look at her and everyone else pays attention as well.

 

'So Stiles and Scott are first to the table and they sit in the same way. Scott has two bags of crisps and a juice box. I come next with my salad and sit next to Scotty and then Boyd comes with his lunch, sits next to Stiles and makes sure both boys are eating properly! Isaac is next two desserts one sandwich.  Then Jackson, you come and do your usual cute swapsie thing with Stiles. Then Erica comes in with a one liner and sits beside Boyd, it's crazy'

 

Allison's voice had gotten high with excitement and Scott had hearts in his eyes but Stiles didn't gag as all around the table everyone was smiling.

 

'Have we done that since high school?' Isaac asks mouth full of jello.

 

Scott turns to him, face bright 'Yeah and you always, always leave your sandwich last!'

 

Stiles looked around the table with raised eyebrows 'Where's Danny?'

 

Erica barks out a laugh 'Late as usual!'

 

The whole table is buzzing when he does actually arrive, tray in one hand phone in the other. 

 

'Hey Danny while you're texting Ethan can you ask him how I can maximise my weight loss?' Sniggers Jackson

 

Danny rolls his eyes and flops down beside Jackson. As per usual is whispered by Allison. 'I told you 5 million times, Ethan is a teacher, Aiden, the twin brother of Ethan is the fitness instructor. Also if you cut out the cookies Whittemore the results will be better'

 

While Jackson pouts and chomps his cookie obnoxiously loud Stiles is imagining all sorts. He didn't know there was twins.

 

'Danny Sassmaster Mahealani, tell me are you are you having any threesomes?'

 

'Save it Stilinski at least I'm getting some; besides Aidan is straight and has a weird thing for MILFs' 

 

'You wound and disgust me, MILFS always gets the good ones' Stiles laughs from his nest which is getting kinda torn up from all the moving when Allison explains her revelation to Danny.

 

'So if what you say is accurate and it scarily is, that means we are bound to have a Lydia attack in the next ten minutes..'

 

No one got to answer. There was a Lydia attack in the next five seconds of Danny finishing his sentence. 

 

She stormed in, a blur of red hair and a white lab coat. Stomping to the table she took her rightful place between Danny and Erica.

 

Her face was flushed and her eyes were dangerously bright. 'I hate people, people are just so freaking stupid'

 

She slams her head down on the table, her curls fanning out around her head. The other table inhabitants all look worried. Lydia was hysterical enough on a good and it was plain to see today wasn't one of them. 

 

'It's Kate isn't it?'

 

Kate Argent had been an ICU nurse at the hospital for two years before any of the Beacon Hills Crew (as they had been affectionately nicknamed by residents) arrived. When Dr.Martin and Kate had met it was hate at first sight. Kate looked down on Lydia as if she was a child playing dress up and the young surgeon took great offence to everything the woman said. Kate's relationship with the rest of Lydia's group was rocky, even though Scott, Erica and Isaac didn't even work in the hospital they would glare at Kate whenever she crossed their paths. Of course Kate was Allison's aunt but Allison never seemed to mind when they talked crap about her, sometimes even joining in and adding stories about Kate in her youth.  It was obvious she was still causing problems, even after she was let go.

 

'Yeah, who else? Who else in this world causes me such stress'

 

Danny pushes his cherry Coke over to her and she sips it daintily. Stiles was still, after 9 years knowing her, in awe of her goddessness.

 

'What'd she do Lyds?'

 

'You should write it down Stiles, the freaking story is perfect for Cora's diary'

 

Isaac swallows his bite of sandwich with an audible gulp. The rest of the table ignores her dig at their friend, she's upset. 

 

'Come on Lydia, stirrer of my loins, spill'

 

She rolls her eyes and slides the can back to Danny with a smile.

 

'This is the short version but basically-'

 

*

 

'No'

 

'Derek are you serious right now?'

 

'I'm not going back there Laura'

 

'You are just the most..'

 

'Laura stop right now' Talia sighs. She turns to properly face her youngest boy and grabs his hands. 'Are you scared baby? Anxious about something bad happening like the last one?, because hon, we have therapists and we can get you help'

 

'Mom!' Derek exclaims, seeing the hurt on her face he softens his tone 'Mom I'm not scared about taking the case but we'll have to go to the hospital and that nurse is there'

 

His mother pulls her hands off his and smacks him upside the head. 'That nurse? You mean Nurse Stilinski that saved yours and your sisters life? Keep this up Derek Thomas and I will march you up to his desk and make you formally apologize'

 

Derek's mouth hangs open and his argument that No the kid hadn't saved their lives as both of them walked/stomped out of the ER within an hour of arriving dies in his throat. Talia Hale, the fiercest lawyer in North California, is sitting staring at her son with her deep green eyes boring into his skull.

 

'I, yeah sure i'll help, mom'

 

Derek has to clear his throat before his voice goes any higher. 'What's um, what's happening over there'

 

Laura's head snaps up her eyes big and innocent looking as if she hadn't been smirking at Derek the whole while their mother was concentrated on him.

 

'Alan rang Daddy this morning, the hospital is being sued by the wife of a former patient for negligence. The claims are that a nurse, Ms.Kate Argent  not only took advantage of Mr.Morrell's post surgery state but ruined The Morrells marriage and physically abused and traumatized their 9 year old kid'

 

'Kate Argent? As in...'

 

'As in the daughter of Gerard Argent owner of  Argent&sons law firm'

 

'Jeez, how did she take adavantage of Mr.Morrell?'

 

'She took him out of bed while he was heavily medicated and got freaky with him in a disabled toilet'

 

'Laura! Read the file properly'

 

'Mom that is literally what Dad wrote down!'

 

Talia rolls her eyes while Derek snorts into his hand. Sometimes she can't believe that these kids and her husband actually went to Harvard and actually graduated. 

 

'So the fact that there's an accusation of home wrecking means that Mr.Morrell is saying it was consensual'

 

'Exactly he states that him and Ms.Argent had had a rendezvous the day before his knee surgery after he was admitted, planned to have sex as a get well soon gift and that he loves Kate and wants a divorce'

 

'So it's his word against his wife's'

 

'Yeah and Mrs.Morrell is insisting that he is saying it was consensual because he's scared of Ms.Argent'

 

'What about the accusation of physical abuse on the child?'

 

'Their nine year old who was with her father when Kate brought him out for a romp-'

 

'Laura!'

 

'Sorry, sorry. Claire Morrell allegedly followed the pair, wondering where Daddy was being taken and when Kate realised they were being tailed she pushed junior into a janitors closet and locked the door with a master key and went back to Michael to fornicate'

 

'That's a serious accusation'

 

'I know and Ms.Argent is denying it. She states that the girl was watching tv and never left the room; being in the same place when they got back, the husband can't remember seeing his daughter'

 

'What firm is Ms.Morrell using?'

 

'Parrish&Co, We are representing Kate and the hospital because The Morrells lawyer says if Argent&Sons get involved it would be a biased side. We're being called to a meeting at 6:00pm with a witness'

 

'Who?'

 

'One of Coras friends,  Dr.Lydia Martin was showing a patients wheelchair bound mother to the loo when she walked in on the pair...'   'Butt naked banging on the bathroom floor'

 

'You're so childish Derek!'

 

'Couldn't miss that opportunity Laur'

 

'Enough you two! So we need to talk to Ms.Martin and find out if she seen or heard any signs of struggle from Mr.Morrell when she found them. Laura you call The Sheriff and find out if he wants to accompany us'

 

'Ok so as of now Kate Argent has been temporarily fired from the hospital after Morrells lawyer, Jordan Parrish, fired accusations that Argent could be abusing other patients and he's threatened to go to the media, he's a little bitch'

 

'Why do we always get the nutjob cases?'

 

Derek says as his mom clicks out of Laura's office on her way to grab her coat. She has deemed the case too important to leave for a late evening meeting. Laura is on hold for the Sheriff and is scribbling down a message; it's for Derek.

 

Ring Alan. Tell him we on d way.

 

He snatches the pink post-it with a sigh.

 

*

 

A chip off of Erica's plate sails past Stiles' head.

 

'Stiles I swear to Hades if you sing Shaggy one more time I'm going to sew your elbow to ass while you sleep'

 

He had been dueting with Scott but stopped, Lydia was just crazy enough to follow through with her threat. His napkin nest now forgotten he was laughing into Boyd's shoulder. 

 

'Lyds how did you keep that quiet for three days?!'

 

'How'd you not puke everywhere at the sight of Kate's plastic va-'

 

'Thank you Erica I am trying to enjoy my apple'

 

'And do try to remember that I share DNA with her and do not want THAT image in my head!!'

 

'Well Ally at least you didn't actually see it!' Lydia shudders 'I had to keep it quiet, there's a lawsuit over the whole thing and guess who's being questioned by lawyers tonight?'

 

'Damn Lydia when?'

 

'I dunno so I have to stick around even though I'm done in half an hour'

 

'That sucks seriously'

 

'It was the same when Greenberg wrote down the wrong side for the toe removal and I was the only person that could confirm that the patient had actually said the left instead of the right' Jackson says chewing his shiny granny smith slowly. Lydia just rubs her temples in response. 

 

Quiet chatter falls on the table. Scott and Allsion are cooing to each other while Erica and Lydia are in a deep conversation that has Erica hitting her fist into her palm and Boyd rubbing her shoulders. Danny is tapping away on his phone between bites of Mama Mahealani's famous casserole and Jackson and Isaac are discussing the domestic abuse statistics that came out earlier in the week. The weird thing was, Stiles wasn't talking to anyone and wasn't trying to involve himself in other peoples conversations. His mind had been ticking since Lydia had let the cat out of the bag about her meeting later on. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer or not.

 

'Lydia, the lawyers that are coming who are they?'

 

Jackson takes a sip of his juice. 'Do you not listen Linski, Deaton always, always gets Hale&Hale to help out! There's a 98% chance it's gonna be them'

 

Stiles shrugs and puts his head down on his arms. Allison dimples and winks at him. Damn her and her disney princess looks- he'll have to tell her now.

 

'Stiles, bro, what's wrong with the Hales? They're Cora's folks right?'

 

He never got to reply as all of a sudden the table started vibrating. Everyone was in shock for a minute wondering what the hell was shaking the table. Isaac even whispers Ouija and grabs the sides before Boyd smacks his forehead and reaches under the pile of napkins (not Stiles', they are safely waded up in his milk carton so Marcel can't blame him for anything). His hand emerges with his pager and then everyone is diving their hands in looking for theirs. Just because they were legally adults certainly does not mean they didn't hide their pagers at lunchtime. When everyone's machine read the same message Stiles knew it was gonna be a bad one.

 

The whole group rose from the table and splinters off in different directions. Scott was running backwards on his way to the aamblance bay with Erica and Isaac         'Guys don't forget tonight! The Grey Horse' Scott was out of earshot to reply too but he had reminded everyone about tonight.

 

Finstock, who had shuffled to the water dispenser in attempt to get rid of his          "molasses war paint", was cursing and fumbling down the stairs ahead of them. Being called  early for prep when the ambo's hadn't picked anyone up yet meant serious shizz. 

 

Danny was sitting alone at the circular table for 8 minutes before he realises that he was actually on his own. His pager didn't go off seeing as he didn't need one  as he practically owns everybody in the lab. He had been so absorbed in Ethan's story about a ridiculously stupid sophmore history class that he hadn't even heard all his friends dash off. He flushed with a mix of embarrassment and excitement. Embarrassment because if Marcel told Stiles and he probably would when he got over the whole being turned down thing, the nurse was never gonna let him forget it but he was excited too because nothing (that wasn't to do with machines or computers) ever held his attention this long and Ethan had done just that. He fled the table before anyone else seen his huge grin. Vaguely remembering their plans tonight he texted Ethan to ask if he wanted to celebrate the beginning of the weekend with him and his stupid friends. 

 

*

 

'Is it bad Allison?'

 

'Drive by shooting at a playground,  four GSW casualties on the way. Some freak decided to put his new hand gun into practice on the local children'

 

The ER is silent and staff are shaking their heads. All other incoming patients were being redirected to Sunidale for the time being. The ER nurses were clearing beds in double time and Jackson was doing rounds to determine if any of the patients already admitted were going to die when the ER was taken up with the four children that had been shot. Most of the patients were understanding and were even offering to give up their beds but there was plenty of room and the ward didn't need patients with broken fingers wandering around the ER amidst the chaos.

 

Stiles was hopping from foot to foot. Loretta had been called down too along with Maria and she was shooting him the odd annoyed look out of habit. Finstock, who was finally clean, strode in and called the staff to attention, for some reason he was the lead physician. Stiles remembers when he was a kid and Finstock was his elementary school's crazy sub pe teacher paying his way through med school by yelling respiratory procedures at his 10 year olds when they were supposed to be playing lacrosse. 

 

'We have four children under the age of 12 here. There's multiple gsw's. Whittemore, Boyd, Lohan  and Andrews I want you on patient 1, estimated time 2 minutes. 7 year old male gsw leg and abdomen, heavily bleeding, stats aren't good Got it?'

 

Jackson nodded, his jaw tightening.

 

Allison shut her eyes as they began to water, those kids were so young. 

 

'Argent you're the most senior nurse on this team therefore the role of doctor, seeing as Blake is on holiday, goes to you.  Lor- Howard, Williams and Garcia will be with you. Patient 2, estimated time 2 minutes. She's riding with patient 1 they're siblings, 9 years old, conscious and talking. Bullet grazed her arm but she's diabetic so keep an eye on her'

 

Allison nodded, eyes still shut and Loretta squeezed her shoulder. Appently Allison's charms worked on everyone.

 

'Martin, Stilinksi, Pond and Wallace you have patient 4. Estimated time 5 minutes, 11 year old male with two gsw's- shoulder and chest. He was on the slide when he was hit and fell backwards so there's trauma to his back. His stats are surprisingly ok'

 

Lydia had her poker face on and nodded for her team.

 

'Me, Chapham, McCormick and Vickers will have patient 3, 5 years old. Gsw in the chest she's arrested once already. The families have yet to be notified, the police had a shoot out with the suspect' He paused and stared at Stiles 'No casualties there. If you get the patient stable Harris, Nurse Braeden and Nurse Josie will be on hand to either bring them to surgery, ICU or the children's ward. Each group gets an intern' The doors to the ER crashed open and the huddle evaporated. Over the sirens and moans from the little casualties Stiles could just make out Finstock wishing them good look.

 

Stiles didn't have the normal few seconds of solace before your patient arrives. Boyd was yelling for him to suture a bleeding artery in the kid's leg, he was gone into a fit and was flailing and shaking. Boyd and Lohan were restraining the boy as gently as they could while Jackson and Williams navigated a intubator down the tiny boy's throat. The intern was battling a flailing arm that needed an IV in it. No sooner had the artery been closed and the kid's heart rate started improving Stiles heard his name yelled for the second time that day.

 

Their patient, patient 3 had arrived. The intern is beside Lydia, she looks only little Stiles thinks, her name is Megan.

 

'Ok, what we got Scotty?'

 

'Daniel West 11, shot in the chest and shoulder. Shoulder wound is bandaged, bullet went in and just hit tissue. The chest wound is perforated. BP is 140 and climbing. He arrested once in the ambo but we got him back sharpish, vitals were good but crashed when we arrived'

 

'Ok thanks. Daniel can you hear me' Lydia says loudly as he's lifted off the gurney on to the bed carefully. The kid's eyes flutter and he coughs,  blood splatters the oxygen mask. Lydia is already at his head with an intubator. 

 

'He's bleeding internally, we need 6 bags of type B here now. Roll him' Pond and Wallace along with Scott who stuck around roll the boy on to his side. Lydia still working on the boy's breathing. Stiles cuts away Daniel's checkered shirt, one painfully like his, own in  histo wardrobe, to reveal the kid's bruised back. There's severe bruising and swelling at the top. Stiles whistles 'Ok we've got some compression fractures on the vertebrates and big exit wound in the thoracic region, one bullet penetrated and one perforated'

 

'Which vertebrates?'

 

'C7, Th1, 2 and 3'

 

'Dammit! You sure?'

 

'Sadly, yeah. Roll him back guys. Megan call Harris for emergency surgery tell him the bullet is lodged behind the left lung and probably went through it, it's what's causing the bleeding Lydia'

 

Lydia nods gravely as she expertly glides the intubator into place. The boy's breathing improves just a little bit. 'We can't stop the bleeding if we can't put pressure on the back wound as well!' 

 

Stiles has his hands waded in a bandage and is holding it on the chest entry wound. 

 

'I know Wallace but applying pressure is going to damage his vertebrates even further with some luck the fractures will clog the hole' Lydia stresses to her colleague, sweat is dripping off her nose.

 

Megan arrives with the bags in record time and Stiles moves so Megan can apply pressure on the wound. Harris is getting prepped. Stiles is hooking the first bag up when he hears a scream. A blonde woman in a chef's apron stands at the curtain to trauma cubicle 7. Her mascara is running and her knees are bending as she sobs Daniel's name over and over. It's the mom. Scott takes her out but Stiles can still hear her screams. 

 

Pond, a transfer from England, is watching the ventilator monitor and Lydia is pushing a second IV in. Wallace is stripping the rest of the boys clothes off. He pinches the soles of Daniel's feet, there's no reaction.

 

And it happens all to quick. The kid's vitals were good and his bp was down to 132 and then it all went to shit. 

 

'He's going into hypovolemic shock, get me 200cc of dopamine'

 

'He's tachycardic 150 over 80 and rising'

 

'Systolic BP is 45mmHg and falling, god dammit it's tachypnea'

 

Then the worst noise you could ever hear, ever. 

 

Beeeeeeeeeeeeep

 

'He's arresting, get the paddles'

 

Stiles was pounding chest compressions onto the child while Megan held tightly to the bandage trying put a stopper in the new blood spurting out too.

 

Lydia had the defibrillator pads on either hand. 

 

'1, 2, 3, Clear'

 

Everyone took their hands off rapidly and the red haired doctor shocked the boy. Nothing, not a single spike. Stiles began chest compressions once more and this time Wallace held the bandage over the wound.

 

The defib buzzed and Lydia readied the pads.

 

'1, 2, 3, Clear'

 

More nothing. 

 

Stiles started the compressions again. Megan was in the corner sobbing. Wallace still had a firm hold over the wound, Lydia loomed over the child with the pads ready.

 

The defib buzzed.

 

'1, 2, 3, Clear'

 

Nothing.

 

The flatline was ringing in Stiles' ear and his hands were aching horrendously and there were tears in his eyes. He started compressions again, there had to be a heart beat coming. This was a child, a child with a family and a future.

 

The defib buzzed but someone caught Lydia before she even said 1.

 

'Enough is enough Dr.Martin, how long has it been?'

 

'3 rounds, this is the fourth, of chest compressions for 2 minute at a time and then defib'

 

'He's not coming back Lydia, Stiles stop chest compression'

 

Stiles looked at Daniel's face and slowly took his hands off the child. The kid's brown hair was plastered to his pale skin and his eyelids were dark. He pulled the ventilator off the intubator. 

 

'Time of death' Finstock pronounced '3:06 pm January 17th'

 

They pulled a sheet up over the child's head and called some free nurses to clean up the blood from the exit wound off of the floor. Stiles had tears freely flowing down his face, his hands were stiff and spasmed and he was covered in blood. He stepped out of the cubicle because Megan's sobbing and Ponds tutting was too much. He leans up against the front desk and wipes his hands on his scrubs. His eyes are blurry so he grabs his glasses from behind the counter. Allison brings them to work with her just like she brings a spare inhaler just in case Scott needs it when he comes in from the ambulance.  Erica's still at the hospital and Isaac is asleep in the waiting room; their shift ended at 3. She's dashing from beside Isaac over to him and she has her normal clothes on that live in her locker and he's frowning at her worried face because she's too pretty to be worried when he sees them. 

 

They walk in through the street entrance nervously like they can sense the blood and chaos that had just occurred. There's only one more kid being stabilized and it's Jackson's patient. Finstock's kid is in surgery and Allison's little girl is being brought up to level 2, its all written on the small whiteboard on the wall where the telephones are. Mr and Mrs.West are being led down a yellow hallway and they stop to let Finstock and Wallace pass with the couple who are heading to the "grief room" to have their world crushed. And now Stiles is staring at them and they're staring at him.

 

They're all in pant suits and leather shoes, but only two pairs are high heels and they're all groomed perfectly with hair gel and hair spray. All their cheekbones are on show and they all look effortlessly beautiful.

 

He's covered in a dead child's blood in blue and green stripy scrubs and he's wearing his old converse (ones he has to wash every shift end so Deaton will let him wear them even though there not regulation). His hair is all over the place and his glasses make him resemble a 12 year old. He looks effortlessly like a homeless murderer.

 

Der- Mr.Hale is staring the hardest and Laura is smiling but Mrs.Hale is smiling and waving at him. He wiggles his fingers at her and somehow the movement in his arm makes two tears fall down his face. Talia drops her hand and her face along with Laura's is etched with concern. The family are moving towards him and as if in slow motion Laura collides with a woman in a checkered outfit, a chef's uniform. It's Mrs.West and she's fleeing from the grief room. As the door swings open for Wallace to run out after the distraught woman  Mr.Wests sobs can be heard. Bile rises in Stiles' throat and he too has to flee. It's mostly from grief but there's a selfish niggle in his mind that he realllly doesn't want Mr.Hale to see him this way. So he turns and he heads to the stairwell leaving the Hales watching as he goes.

 

He pounds the stairs two at a time and his legs are burning as he reaches level 3 where the staff wash room is. He plans to have a shower, text his dad for some spare clothes (he'd used his other spare clothes to dress up the ancient CPR dummy which Harris threw in the furnace while his clothes were still on it cos he's a dick) and to hide in his secret freak out room while wearing whatever clean scrubs he could find and try to fight off the oncoming so panic attack it's a solid plan. He nearly makes it to the shower without getting pathetically hard over Mr.Hale and his Italian suit. And the mindblowing orgasm does nothing for the panic attack that has him on his knees before he even finds new scrubs. Maybe the plan wasn't so solid.

 

*

 

' I  hope he's okay' Laura said for the umpteenth time. Talia made an agreeing hum.

 

Derek remained stony faced, she was irritating him. It's not that he didn't care about how positively heart broken the brunette looked; it was to do with the fact that he did care about Stiles and the fact that his brain wouldn't allow him to call the man 'The Nurse' anymore. His brain was being stupid. He didn't like guys. Cora's voice rang in his head 'You don't like boys Der?, you might wanna tell your dick that' She was even infuriating when she wasn't there.

 

The three of them were waiting outside Deatons office while he went to find Lydia. 

 

'It must be so hard to watch people when they're at their worst, especially after Stiles' own mom was so ill. It probably brings back the worst memories for him'

 

'And if minding sick kids and helping out with the ER wasn't enough just imagine getting verbally abused by a patient that only a had an itty bitty cut'

 

'It wasn't itty bitty Laura!  I had to get stitches in it cos it was so big, shut up'

 

Laura was taking a swipe at Derek with her purse while her mom was bent over, rooting around in her bag when the squeak of leather shoes and the clack of heels sounded from around the corner. All three Hales stand up and smooth out their clothes as Deaton approaches them with a tall, red headed woman. 

 

Derek remembers Lydia Martin in school, the first junior to win become prom queen at a senior prom, the only student out of BH High to ever be class president for four years and the only student to be leader of the debate society through her whole school life. Derek knew this because she had beaten his friend Kira to prom queen and had stolen his place as leader in the debate club AND had ruined Laura's reputation of being the only girl valedictorian. He didn't hate her, just merely disliked. Laura hated and disliked her.

 

'Talia, Laura and Derek Hale meet Dr.Lydia Martin'

 

'It's lovely to meet you Ms.Martin, I hope you're well'

 

'Mrs.Hale seeing as my 11 year old patient just died because I put the risk of him being paralysed before him dying and Nurse Stilinski's hands are probably crippled because I told him to prolong chest compressions I can assure you I am very unwell and this stupid meeting does not help'

 

Talia's outstretched hand fell and Laura was glaring. Derek was, well he was sweating..with worry? Why was he worried? 

 

'I'm sorry to hear that, Ms.Martin we'll do our best to make this interview quick'

 

Deaton grabbed Lydia's shoulders and guided her into his office. The rest of the Hales followed behind. Lydia was seated behind Alan's desk and Alan himself was seated off to one side. Laura set out a notepad and pen and Derek mimicked her. Talia sat with her legs gracefully crossed beside Deaton. 

 

'Three lawyers? And two are taking notes? What is this?'

 

Talia went to speak but Laura got there first.

 

'I am taking your statement in an attempt to help the case of our clients, Ms.Argent and The BHH. My brother here is taking a statement for Sheriff Stilinski who couldn't make it due to a shooting downtown earlier on. Do you understand what I'm saying'

 

Lydia's eyes darken she huffs and pulls her hair into a ponytail. There's a smudge of blood on her hand. 'I understand perfectly well Laura so get this over with'

 

The doctor told them all she saw. That no, she didn't hear a struggle or protests nor did she see or hear a little kid being locked up. That yes, there was CCTV in all the rooms and hallways but there was a power outage the day after which nearly wiped every audio record on their system, it successfully wiped footage from the last two weeks. But she refused to write everything she just said down.

 

'Are we done yet?'

 

'Ms.Martin' Deaton says slowly 'you agreed to give your statement'

 

'I did indeed Dr.Deaton' glares Lydia 'My statement has been taken, they're just making rules up. I've lived beside Sheriff Stilinski for 8 years and I know that I don't have to write this out when you guys just did'

 

'Ms.Martin' reasons Talia in her nicest voice 'We need duplicates so we can say that this is indeed your statement and we can prove your being honest in court, we aren't trying to waste your time Sweetie'

 

'No Mrs.Hale, use copy and paste or something, you're lawyers not the FBI'

 

Laura threw herself up and Lydia did the same her hands slamming on the Mahogany desk. They stared at each other intently,  both daring each other to make the first move.

 

'Laura! Sit down!' Whispers Talia, her face turning red.

 

'Somewhere you need to be Ms.Valedictorian?'

 

'Yes as a matter of fact, I need to make sure a dear friend of mine hasn't lost both hands to lack of blood flow'

 

'Is that so we-'

 

'I'll go'

 

Somewhere, along the lines of Lydia mentioning Stiles again, Derek's legs decided to stand up as well. Also his mouth had decided to move.

 

'What?' his dumb sister spits.

 

'Go where?' Says Lydia, eyebrow cocked, head titled and there's a small, teeny smile.

 

'I'll find Stileski, uh I mean Nurse Stilinski and I'll bring him to you'

 

'You remember him from school?'

 

'I, yeah but I met him as well the other day I had a cut'

 

Lydia nods slowly she pulls at her ponytail, tightening it and sits down.

 

'I'll write this stupid thing if you make sure Stiles is ok'

 

Derek was at a loss so was his mom and Laura, Deaton was hiding a smile. 'uh cool'

 

Lydia grabs a pen and snatches the notepad out of Laura's grip with a sweet smile. 'He'll be in room 34 it's on level 3, this is level 5 but just use the elevator sDel gets cranky if people walk on the stairs while he washes the landings'

 

Derek nods and blinks twice before he turns on his heel and stumbles out. Why'd he voluteer? Why did he start sweating for the second tine when Stiles was mentioned? He was clenching and unclenching his hands as he stalked down the squeaky clean hallway.

 

You do not like him Derek! You don't like men! One part of his brain screamed. 

 

But you actually really do and he's sassy and sweet and smart and also, you had a crush on your camp counsellor back in 8th grade who was a guy. The other part of his brain reasoned.

 

And then there was the Cora part of his brain that sided with the you-are-gay voice. He imagined her stupid voice saying  'Why are you so concerned about his wellbeing huh? Answer me that!'

 

Derek snorts as he nears the elevator. How does he answer that? 

 

'I'm just worried that his hands are damaged and he'll be useless as a nurse in the future' he answers himself. 

 

'You're kidding yourself sweetheart'

 

Derek nearly jumped out of his skin. That voice wasn't Coras or his own and certainly wasn't in his head. 

 

He looked over his shoulder and there behind him, on a zimmerframe, was a little old lady with pink hair. 

 

'Are you going down?'

 

Derek nods slightly, there's a small part of him (the I'm not gay side) that thinks he's hallucinating and there isn't a 4'9 lady in a purple tracksuit waiting for the doors of the elevator to open.

 

'Who's the lucky lad then?'

 

'I don't,  I wasn't,  was I?'

 

'You were talking to yourself out loud hun, and your excuse for being concerned was garbage. My grandbabies could come up with better amd they're all under 10'

 

The doors pinged open and the woman shuffled in, Derek followed. The button for 3 was glowing. They were going to the same floor.

 

'It's just a guy, and I don't like like like him, I just I like him but he doesn't like me'

 

'Why do you think that sugar?'

 

'I made an ass of myself in front of him so his first impression of me is that I'm a dick'

 

'Change his mind handsome, try again and if you don't like like like him then all you can say is that you tried to be friends but it didn't work out'

 

The elevator came to a stop and the doors slowly slid open. Derek motioned for her to go first but she just shook her head and pressed the level 6 button. 'This isn't your stop?'

 

'No honey I got a young Hawaiian to flirt with on floor 6'

 

'How'd you know I was going down?'

 

'Angela knows these things' she smiles. Derek has to put his hand out to stop the doors closing before he can get out. 'Thank you Ms.Angela'

 

He steps out of the elevator and just before the metal doors slide together there's a sharp pinch on his butt. He jumps but does not yelp. He doesn't. 

 

He turns to confront the offender but the doors have closed. He can still hear the woman's voice which is now dripping with lust. 'And if you and your man are "just friends" you know where to come honeybee. Angie will treat you real nice'

 

Derek holds a hand to his ass (which will definitely bruise) as he squeaks down the hallway looking for 34.

 

The ward he's on is painted pink and blue and there's little illustrations along the walls. There's mostly women in the rooms he peers into when he can't see any number plaque. When he passes a large glass window and sees dozens of wrinkly bundles all wrapped up in blankets he realises he's on the maternity ward and he's just convinced himself that Lydia stitched him up when he sees a small grey door with 34 on it. Nurse Stilinskis freak out room is basically a janitors closet.

 

Derek does what any normal person would do when tasked with finding an errant nurse who seems to be hiding in a janitors closet,he knocks. He knocks. He knocks and ignores the glare he receives from a heavily pregnant lady with a new pram and an IV pole and a gigantic teddy bear who waits till he's flattened completely against the wall to get by. She wasn't even that wide!

 

He knocks four times, each louder than the other and there's no response and he doesn't want to open the door just in case it's not Stiles but that Del guy that's in there.

 

'An hour'

 

Derek jumps, his hand flying off the handle. What is with people in this hosptial and their freaky ability to sneak up on innocent lawyers?!

 

Derek does not say this to the olive skinned nurse of course.

 

'Sorry, What?'

 

'Stiles, he's been locked in there for the guts of an hour! I presume that's who your looking for Mr?'

 

'Hale, Derek Hale and you?'

 

'I'm Melissa McCall, head nurse on the ward which means I have the key to this door and I will give it to you so you can try and coax the boy out, we need more toilet roll, he's using them as a chair and pregnant women aren't the most patient patients'

 

Derek stares at her and then at the key. Her voice is firm but smooth and she has a kind face. Her scrubs are lilac. 'Why won't you go in and get him Nurse.McCall?'

 

'The kids puppy dog eyes are something not even i'm immune too and I'm Scotts mother' She walks away then, over to the woman that glared Derek against the wall. Said woman is clutching at her stomach and shouting. 'Tell him there's some brownies for him if he comes out, double fudge'

 

Derek jabs the key into the door before he sees anymore liquid gush out between her legs.

 

*

 

So here he was. In his fortress of solitide (Del's least favourite closet) seated upon his throne of agony (extra soft, perfumed, triple layet toilet paper- so this is why they can't afford to  redecorate the play area). 

 

He was pathetic really. A family had just been torn apart, a school had lost a student, a football team had lost a player, and he was the one grieving? 

 

He couldn't help it though, it was his first death in six months and what a horrible streak to get broken.

 

Does he blame Lydia for    making the wrong decision?  Yes he does but he knows that whatever he's feeling is only a 1/1000 of what Lydia is feeling.

 

So, yeah, he's in a janitors closet and people keep texting him. 3 'wanna talk?' texts, 2 'u ok bro' texts and 2 'u ok bro, wanna talk?' texts.

 

He doesn't answer them,  he doesn't want to and they eventually stop. He's sitting in total darkness (he put cloths at the door to stop light from spilling in underneath it) when his screen lights up and he's nearly blinded. It's from Scott.

 

Strong the irony is

 

-Scotty

 

He has to reply because what is the guy even on?

 

?

 

-Stiles

 

Dude UR out but yet U R stil in d closet ;)

 

-Scotty

 

You're stupid and I'm changing your ID in my fone to Dumbface

 

-Stiles

 

U love me! Here if U wanna talk

 

-Dumbface

 

Stiles clicks his phone off so the darkness resumes the small smile on his face from good old Scotty feels melancholic. He shouldn't be smiling, not after that poor kid. The guilt starts to weigh down on him again and his mind is crushed by thoughts on how Daniels parents are probably never going to smile again and he's basically forgetting the child by allowing himself to get caught up in his own life. And his mind is being crushed and his chest is tightening and god dammit two attacks in a day is pretty crappy and he's just about to lose it when, for the third time that day he was blinded by light. 

 

(Jackson had pulled open his blinds with gusto that morning. His eyes had felt like that psychic ladys when Castiel went all pure angel ninja on her. Had he really thought it was a good idea to give the morning loving doctor a key to his apartment?)

 

'JESUS! Fuck what're you doing in the dark on the ground?'

 

Stiles groans, it's that stupid grumpy lawyer, that stupid amazingly hot and hilariously grumpy lawyer.

 

'Hey there Mr.Hale, how's that hand?'

 

Derek didn't answer he kicked all the cloths out of the way and snapped the door shut but not before Stiles could hear the relaxing tones of childbirth. Dereks heart was beating a mile a minute, who sits in the dark for an hour?

 

'I, it's fine thank you. Please call me Derek'

 

'Really?! I really really can? You mean it like for real? This could possibly be the best moment out of all my 24 years'

 

Derek's face was hard to make out in the dark but Stiles' ninja eyes had readjusted and yep, the man was scowling.

 

'I apologize for that, I didn't mean to offend you or your profession'

 

'S'ok bro'

 

Derek was perched on a overturned bucket, that was mostly used for mopping up bodily fluids, and he was in a suit. He was in a suit and he was sitting on a bucket that probably still had residue on it. He furrowed those eyebrows and Stiles nearly swallowed his tongue.

 

'You can call me Derek but not bro, never bro'

 

Stiles clucks his tongue and Derek can see (because he just has well adjusting eyes) that the nurse is grinning.

 

'So how'd you find me, why'd you find me and why are you sitting on the puke/vaginal juice/pee bucket in this dark closet with me, huh?'

 

'The bucket looks clean, nice try. Ms.Martin asked me to find you and told me where you'd be so...' Derek says not budging from the apperent gross bucket.

 

Stiles' not gonna lie. He was disappointed that Tall, Dark and Eyebrows hadn't searched for him due to some deep desire to be with him. It was just Lydia being Lydia.

 

'So why are you still here then?'

 

Stiles said it in a soft voice and it made Derek want to lean forward and touch him.

 

'I have to make sure you're alright, and then bring you back so Lydia can see your hands' Derek's knees were nearly up under his chin, his legs were too long for this shit. 'Are your hands ok?'

 

Stiles splayed his hands on his lap and wiggled them. There was a dull ache, his wrist was creaky.  He had really pounded that boy's chest. He swallowed a sigh.

 

'Yeah, yeah fine' it wasn't a lie, not really.

 

'Ms.Martin was talking about a patient that she just lost. He was yours too?'

 

'Daniel West. Yeah he-I was just assisting really. Kids are kinda like my speciality'

 

'And you're a nurse'

 

It wasn't a question,  Derek stated it with his eyes locked on Stiles' converse. 'Yep'

 

'Not a doctor, but you have talent'

 

The hairs that had risen on Stiles' neck froze. He was expecting another smart remark but got a sort-of compliment. Derek hadn't meant to say it, the words fell out like when you laugh and your wad of gum falls out of your mouth and there's an instant regret of not closing your mouth.

 

'I, well I don't know about talent but I was actually training to be a doctor but switched mid term'

 

Derek leaned forward to hear the whisper of Stiles' voice. The bucket creaked under him.

 

'Why? Isn't being a doctor much better? You get paid more surely and get more respect'

 

Typical. Stiles sighed inwardly. Was he really gonna tell Studdly the reasoning behind his switch?

 

'I remembered what my mom told me one day when i was visiting her' Apparently he was. 'I asked her why the nurses didn't wear white coats, just those funny pyjamas. She said to me, she said Hunny Nurses wear those clothes becuase thats their superhero costume and the white coats are just sidekick uniforms. She said that for every one patient there'll be at least four nurses there ready to help at a moment's notice. That the nurses are the real heroes. Obviously I didn't believe her, like what kinda guy becomes a nurse?' Derek felt the tips of his ears redden when Stiles shoots him a playful glare that goes straight down his spine and makes him shiver  'So this was playing on my mind and I went home for Christmas and my dad, I told my dad how I was feeling and he got out the old family album. There was this one picture of my mom and me and in the corner of the picture was my moms doctor who had unintentionally photobombed us' Stiles was talking fast and his hands were flailing and Derek was hanging on every word. Stiles' mom had been the most taboo subject for the whole of Derek's junior year. Everyone knew the Sheriff's wife had lost her battle with cancer and everyone knew that his son had just begun his freshmen year. No one ever mentioned mothers when they were near Stiles it was just what was done. Stiles was still talking.

 

'So I was staring at the picture and I came to my turning point I guess you could say. I remembered it was when my mom was at her worst and she only had a few days left. I asked that Doctor if she was going to be okay and he kneeled down to me and said kid I am trying everything, your momma is a strong woman and she'll pull through. And I was so happy for like the whole day but that night she arrested and I was so confused cos I thought she was fine now and after they steadied her heart I asked one of the nurses, Nurse Lowell, if she was gonna be okay I said I needed a second opinion. She brought me to a little room and gave me a cookie and explained how my mom was slowing down, that she only had a little while left and she was soon going to be in a better place'

 

Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing. What kind of person tells a kid their mother is dying. He said as much to Stiles.

 

'I needed to know,  I didn't need to have my hopes built up and that's why I made my decision. I want to be someone who offers medical help to patients and moral help to families but I won't pretend I can save someone when I can't. Lydia thought she could save that kid and she made us keep trying even though he was gone and its something I don't ever want to put people through and being a doctor I think its inevitable'

 

They fell silent and Stiles' heart was beating out of his chest. 'I can't believe I just told you that'

 

'You're making me want to be a nurse'

 

Stiles leans back and laughs, Derek ducks his head and plays with his dad's old cufflinks.

 

'Hey Derek you can leave,  like I'm fine. You don't need to stay honestly'

 

Derek looked up and rolled his shoulders. 'I don't, I don't want to leave you on your own. I guess I know how you feel'

 

Stiles nudges Derek's leather shoe with his scuffed one. 'How?' 

 

Derek doesn't even know what is possessing him to tell the irritating nurse who wasn't actually being that irritating at the moment his most painful memory

 

'Uh you remember Paige?'

 

Stiles' heart skipped a beat, Paige had been Derek's best friend in high school and middle school and Cora always used to say that she thought they were a couple. It was Stiles' sophmore year when two ambulances came screaming into the parking lot. One of the seniors had died, it was Paige.

 

'I uh yeah I do'

 

'I didn't know what to do, neither did Kira or any of our other friends. We thought she pretending at first and then we thought she was choking. She had no inhaler, no medication we didn't know what to do. We had her on the ground when all the teachers came but her lips were turning blue and her eyes were closed. The paramedics wouldn't let us go with her. By the time we got to the hospital she was gone. She never told us she was allergic to nuts, never brought an epi-pen to school with her. Never checked what was in her stupid flapjack'

 

Stiles had inched closer to Derek but upon seeing the tears glisten in his eyes he launched himself onto the lawyer. Hugging him. He didn't say something stupid like it wasn't your fault, he just murmured sucks so bad into Derek's ear, hoping his breathe wasn't too hot or banana flavoured on Derek head cos that would be gross. They sat together, Stiles' arms wrapped around Derek's neck, Derek's own arms had snaked around Stiles' waist, rustling against the strange material of the scrubs. One of the cloths had been kicked away from the door and a sliver of light spilled in and shone right on Stiles' ankle, making his hufflepuff socks embarrassingly noticeable. 

 

Even though there was nest of hair in his eyes Derek seen the black and yellow crest with a cartoon badger and snorted. He was looking for a distraction anyways. His trousers were becoming tight which seemed inappropriate given the fact he was talking about the loss of one of his very best friends.

 

'Hufflepuff? Really? Where'd you find that out, Pottermore?' Derek sneered nudging Stiles.

 

The young nurse pulled back so he was practically nose to nose with Derek. 'Fuck you,  you're just a cranky old Slytherin who can't find shit'

 

They both began laughing as Stiles prodded Derek sharply in the chest. They were still nose to nose, their pants from laughing drowning out the commotion outside.

 

'I do not care woman, I need my bucket'

 

The door was shoved open and yet again, Stiles was blinded.

 

'What in the name of duster?! What are you doing on my bucket boy? I don't, Stilinski you bring your little boyfriend elsewhere I got amniotic fluid to clean up!'

 

Derek and Stiles had scrambled off each other and off the bucket. Derek was pulling at his clothes, wiping imaginary dust off it. He picked up the bucket and shoved it at Del. He put a large hand on Stiles' shoulder and squeezed tightly, his face was a mix of panic and anger. 'I'm not like him, I'm not like those people'

 

Stiles pushed Derek's hand off his shoulder. ' What do you mean "Those People", you asshole!'

 

Del was looking pained and was clutching at his bucket and Melissa had arrived along with Hilly, the security guard. Derek ignored Stiles he looked at each person and spat his words like they were poisonous 'And I am certainly not his boyfriend'.

 

He stormed off, fists clenched and jaw squared. Melissa went to hold Stiles but the brunette shot out of the closet. 

 

'By the way Hale, Danny Mahealani, level 6, can get your stupid CCTV tapes revcovered, it'll bust open your case and you and your Italian suits can go to Paris with the pay packet. You're welcome you fucker'

 

Derek punched the elevator wall the second he got in. The stupid fricking nurse had helped him again and just what the fuck. He punched the button for level 5 and pushed his back against the metal wall as the elevator rose. He wasn't even going to explain it to his sisters or mother this time.

 

He squeaked down the hallway on level 5 and stalked into Deatons office. 

 

'Where's the fire Der?'

 

'Danny Mahealini can get the footage off the CCTV tapes, Deaton can you ask him and send them to us?'

 

'Ahh yes I'll talk to Mr.Mahealani, is everything ok son?' 

 

Derek bristled at Deatons tone, stupid Stilinskis voice made him think it was lini instead of lani, stupid.

 

'Just peachy'

 

Lydia stood up and pushed a  sheet of paper towards Laura. 'Well, is Stiles ok? What happ-'

 

'Stilinski is fine, his hands are fine and he's with Nurse McCall. I'm fine, you wrote your statement and I'm done here'

 

Derek grabbed his overcoat and tore out of the room. He could hear his mother saying goodbye and thanking Lydia and he could hear Laura shoving stuff into her briefcase so she could follow after him.

 

They hadn't needed to rush, he held the elevator for them. The ride down to ER was slow, they could've gone through the main reception which was ground level B but his mom got to the button before he did.

 

They were passing the nurses station when he seen Stiles and the biggest douche Derek ever had the misfortune to meet embracing in a hug. Stiles had his head tucked into the douches neck and his hands were hidden between their chests. Douche had his head resting on Stiles' head and was stroking his back. The normally blue eyes flashed navy when Derek passed. He had been the only guy who hated Laura in high school and called her a slut when he was in junior year. The kid never even lost his social status even though he had insulted one of the "populars". He had beaten Derek to Lacrosse captain in his junior year as well. In fact it seemed the only Hale that Jackson Whittemore didn't pick on was Cora who, in Derek's honest opinion, was the most vulnerable. 

 

The two looked pretty cosy and Derek stormed on. His mother and sister exchanging worried glances.

 

Laura wasn't stupid, she watched her little brother stomp down to the office. She knew he'd fucked up with Stiles again. And as the wonderful sister she was, she was going to fix it.

 

*

 

Hilly brought Stiles down to the ER when Derek left. Of course it wasn't straight after Derek left because Stiles had to stay for the applause he was getting from emotional soon-to-be-mothers who were cursing all males (except the gay ones) to hell. There was a chorus of 'You tell him kid,  you don't need a man who makes you fat - Yeah I mean you Larry' and 'If I could walk I would high five you so hard sweetie' 

 

Melissa dragged him away before he began bowing.  She gave him a hug, a you-will-tell-me-everything-but- not-right now look and a brownie. He munched the brownie as Hilly lead him down the stairs. The ER was sparkling clean and calm again. Nurses were shuffling from cubicle to cubicle doing rounds and the waiting room was nearly completely empty. Allison spotted him first. 'Stiles?' She spoke slowly and cautiously. Obviously he didn't look too hot; Stupid Derek. He shoved the rest of the brownie in his mouth so he wouldn't have to answer. He stared down at Allison's pink crocs as he chewed, he could see her blue socks through the holes in the plastic.

 

Hilly or Harry Hilmer if you wanna be all formal gripped Stiles' shoulder. 'Nurse.Stilinski got into an altercation with a visitor, it was ah, it was a homophobic issue I think'

 

'Who's homophobic?'

 

Hilly gave Stiles a squeeze and marched back towards the doors to the stairs, the security guard was lucky to be escaping: Jackson Whittmore was more overprotective of Stiles than a lioness was over her cub.

 

'I don't,  I don't know Jackson Stiles hey, look up'

 

Jackson was there in a new blue shirt, his badge had gone missing so it was probably a new coat as well. He clenched his jaw and his eyes were imploring Stiles when they met with his own. Of course the freckled and tanned dace all scrunched up in concern was all it took for it all to spill out, well sort of..

 

'God Jax, this, he but I, a mess'

 

'Woah ok, ok' He launched himself forward into Jackson because why the hell not?  Jackson had been there since freshmen year, and now, Stiles needed a hug that wasn't going to end with Neanderthal statements and fuck it, they were both finished for the day. Stiles checked his watch from behind Jackson's head just to make sure. Yep, they were officialy off the clock.

 

'As cute as this is and as much as I and the hen party in cubicle 9 are enjoying it,  I would suggest you move this behind the desk. For saftey sake' They did as they were told because in case you didn't guess by the sarcastic tone that was Finstock asking for them to move and it was purely because his hen party were all ignoring him in favour of Jackson's ass.

 

They regrouped at the back of the nurses station where the printer was and where Boyd hid his oreos. Jackson was holding Stiles' hand.

 

'It was that fucking Hale douche' Jackson stated, didn't ask.  

 

'Ding ding we have a winner' Stiles laughed but it was breathy and sounded sad. 'He's the asshole douche Jax, you're the pretty boy douche, remember?'

 

'I don't make guys cry!'

 

'I'm not crying, shut up, how's your patient?'

 

'In surgery, miraculously pulled through because of you and Daniel West'

 

'Huh?'

 

'You saved the kid's leg Stiles, it was dying there was no blood flow at all. And Harris, he was prepped for surgery for your patient and when, when Daniel passed away the operating room, with one of our best surgeons was free and prepped and ready to go. Now that 7 year old boy is gonna pull through with all his limbs, big sister Maisie is already in the process of making you a thank you card with Josie upstairs'

 

Stiles' eyes are sticky with tears again and he moves into hug Jackson. This time Jackson's expecting it and rubs his back as Stiles tries to control the loud sobs by feeling Jax's pulse in his neck with his cheek. His hands are wedged between their bodies and that's good cos otherwise they'd be flailing or clicking or something. He's just got a handle on himself when someone clears their throat at the desk. They're far back enough to show that they aren't the ones manning it, in fact Nurse Kyle and Plaw are literally sitting there so it's not a patient but a colleague. Stiles removes his head and turns just in time to see the automatic doors close- he thought he'd felt a breeze on his legs. Isaac is standing there but he's in his normal clothes. 'Scott says you both need to come to our apartment and watch Star Wars with us until we go to the GH and that one of you has to get snacks'  Isaac spoke like he was reading a script; when he finished speaking he let out a sigh of relief. There was blue pen scrawled on his hand. He had  been reading from a script the big goofball.

 

Jackson nodded while Stiles dug his phone out of his pocket, his dad was on the way with spare clothes. Jackson sighed dramatically 'I guess I'll get the snacks, c'mon Isaac' 

 

'Kay'

 

Stiles sat down on wooden chair. He could go to see Maisie but he felt like jelly.

 

He must've been staring at the tiles on the floor for at least 15 minutes. His Dad walked in with a plastic bag.

 

'You look like crap kid, Jax okay?'

 

'Yeah gone to get snacks'

 

'Eh son, Melissa called and-' 

 

'I'm fine really, I'm gonna go out with the famalam tonight and get really drunk' The look the Sheriff was giving him, eyebrows in his hairline and his chin touching his chest, made Stiles chuckle. 'Drunk on love and soda Daddio' John sniffed, he had issues with the whole Stiles is old enough to drink thing given the fact that his son was barely coordinated sober. 'Need a ride or did you bring your jeep' 

 

'A ride would be great, Jax drove me this morning' Stiles grabbed the bag of clothes. 'Ten minutes tops'

 

He shuffled out from behind the desk, past his dad and proceeded down to the toilets. 'Oh yeah I'll wait it's not like I have crime to stop or anything' Stiles snorts and people actually wonder where he gets his sarcasm. He passes the grief room on his way to change. Shivers shoot down his spine but there's silence behind the doors. He pushes his way into the five cubicle strong toilet and rummages in the bag. His dad had thrown in his Kevin Tran is the Man shirt which was a win but for some reason added the ludicrous skinny black jeans that Lydia bought for him when he first came out, it was to help him be deflowered as Lydia had so weirdly stated. Stiles sighed, it was going to take at least 20 minutes to get them on.

 

It only took 14. A personal record that he was totally going to brag about to the girls. He shoved on his shoes not even bothering to tie them. He shoved his newly acquired scrubs into the bag and shuffled out of the cubicle. He checked himself out in the mirror. Sure the circulation was cut off in both thighs but hot diggity did he look fine. When he reached the front desk the ER was completely empty. There was one kid in cubicle 6 that Stiles knew he was gonna meet when he came back on shift. All the symptoms Stiles could see screamed Appendicitis. There were new faces at the station as well, Plaw had clocked off and his seat was being occupied by the Sheriff who was talking animatedly to the newest edition to their Nurse staff, Malia Tate.

 

'So naturally he ignored me, climbed up the tree, nearly got his eyes scratched out by Mr.Whiskers who by the way made it down just fine whereas Stiles fell and broke his leg in two places'

 

'I was only a little kid Dad'

 

'Stiles you were 17 and Jackson had to carry you inside because despite the seering pain amd the 911 operator screaming at me not to move you "the grass is wet and it's staining my favourite jeans"'

 

Malia was laughing over her charts and so was stupid Greenberg. Stiles was doing all he could to avoid Nurse Tate ever since she told Erica at their kick boxing class that she was sure she could make him see the light. The womanly light. 'Yeah haha well come on Dad bank robberies and what not'

 

'Nice meeting you Ms.Tate, welcome to Beacon Hills'

 

'You too Sheriff bye Stiles' she shot him a wolfish grin.

 

They went through reception passing the empty waiting room and Stiles waited till they were in the parking lot until he deemed it safe to speak and let go of his dads arm.

 

'John Stilinski what in the hell is wrong with you?' John shook his head at Stiles' hiss, the kid was nuts it was better for him to be told what he did wrong rather than guessing. It was like being with Claudia.

 

'You were talking about me, to Malia! Dad I'm scared of her! Now she'll think I was all like 'Hey dad tell Malia how dorky and klutzy I was' She's gonna think I'm interested and pursue me' John chuckled  'Kid you still are klutzy and dorky,  who's Kevin Tran and why is he the man?'

 

Stiles choked back a sob 'Kevin was a great guy who didn't deserve what he got, just like poor Corbett. Anyway rude, I'm not as dorky as I was'

 

The Sheriff unlocked the patrol car 'So you don't like Malia because?'

 

'Because she's tryna well, she's aiming to turn me on to, you know, boobies' 

 

Stiles' cheeks redden and the Sheriff can't get his key into the ignition cause he's laughing so hard. 'You're,  Stiles! You're 24 year old in the medical field who went to medical school and you can't say breasts'  'Dad, shut up'

 

John is on a roll now. What better day to embarrass his child than the day he lost a young patient and the day he was verbally abused by a hot young Hale as Melissa had put it. 'And you know what! Some of the new depuites have some ridiculous names for them; Bazoongas, chicken fillets, nunga-nungas, titties and even the common Boobs is widely used in the changing room' 

 

Stiles sank down into his seat, his father was menace. If anyone had lookeed into the patrol car while they waited for the light to turn freen the would've found the Sheriff laughing his ass off the happiest they'd seen him and his son the same colour as the traffic light scrunched into a little ball.

 

'Dad, please' Stiles squeaked

 

'Oh come on son, I helped your mother breastfeed you,I've seen it all'

 

The Sheriff's manical laughter continued the whole way to Scotts shared loft and continued after he dropped Stiles off.

 

*

 

Derek was in his office, just sitting. Everyone else had gone home. His lights were all off and his laptop was switched off. He was picking the varnish off his desk while listening to the 6 o'clock rush hour traffic when the seemingly empty floor stirred to life; right outside his door.

 

'Thanks Lorraine, I got it'

 

Derek sighs, at least it isn't Laura. The door is kicked open. 'Are you actually seriously sitting here in the dark, brooding and/or pining?' Cora asks smirk on her face and pizza in hand.

 

'Not brooding or pining,  I'm thinking' Cora rolls her eyes she steps cautiously over to his desk careful not to trip with the precious circle in her hands. When she flicks on his desklight Derek stops brooding, pining and thinking. He can see her whole body and face and the cardboard square clearly. The small light is effective and Derek can see Coras hair or lack thereof. Her long locks which reached the middle of her back are gone, now there's a mop of croppy brown hair framing her face just reaching the base of her neck. It suits her a lot more than the charity cut had.

 

'Well'

 

Silence

 

'Words Derek, your eyebrows can't talk, remember?' 

 

Derek clears his throat 'It's  nice, I mean it suits you but mom, Cora she's gonna freak' Cora just shrugs her shoulders and grabs a chair. 'I'll agree to highlights I guess' She flips up the lid and Derek's stomach rumbles loudly. 

 

'You were brooding so much you missed dinner' 

 

'I wasn't-'

 

'Shut up and eat the damn pizza'. 

 

Derek practically inhales his first slice, it is the Meaty Monsta from the pizzeria downtown. 

'Told mom you were meeting Kira for drinks, she ended up inviting next door over for dinner cos she made food for all of us and only dad, her and me ate and I left early'

 

'Thanks. Laura and James?'

 

'James' flight was delayed and Laura just left, said if Matt rang to say she was in a meeting' Cora wraps her pizza up in a roll some weird technique she'd learned from the Simpsons.

'And you left early to get your hair so the inspiration?'

 

Cora chews slowly and swallows her bite without looking at him. 'Stiles, he uh told me to free myself from behind my chestnut curtain prison, he's strangely amazing like that. But I guess you don't wanna talk about Stiles'

 

Derek chews his pizza harder the juicy chorizo has become rubbery in his mouth. 'No I don't'

 

'That's cool even though I did get you this pizza with no anchovies despite my deep love for them'

 

'Cora just eat it'

 

'But I promise I won't tell a soul, not even Laura. I won't even write it in my journal!'

 

'I said no'

 

'I won't judge you'

 

'No'

 

'Tell me' Derek groaned through around his pizza but Cora raised her index finger to silence him 'Tell me or I'll ring Stiles and ask him what happened and then you'll feel my wrath'

 

'Why would he tell you anything?' Derek's eyebrows were dancing with anxiety. 

 

'Because I am his best friend since like freshmen year, we are bros that don't see each other for years but still know the love is there and he tells me everything'

 

'Everything' Derek repeats in monotone 'like what?'

 

'Like I was the first person he came out as gay too, not Scott, not Lydia but me. And why did your face just do that?'

 

'It didn't do anything, it's just my face' The hairs on the back of Derek's neck rose up.

Cora looked at Derek with a calculating look 'No Der it did, when I said the coming out and gay bit'

 

Derek rubbed a napkin over his face. There was a warm palm on his hand. 'Did something, Derek fucking look at me, did something sexual happen?'

 

Derek balls up his napkin and flings it across the room. He stands up and grabs at his jacket. His hands are trembling, his ears are pink 'Are you asking me if I took advantage of him? Is that it Cora?' He spits and it's supposed to scare her off as if he's a wolf that just bared his teeth and growled. Cora steps around his desk, it's mahogany, and grabs his arms. He looks furious but there's something else in his eye and that's all Cora needs as confirmation.

 

'Derek, Derek it's okay to be scared and there's no need to be ashamed. You're the same brother I had yesterday and the same brother I had ten years ago and I love you' She has a hold of his face now.

 

'I don't know what you're talking about' He mutters but he wraps his arms around Coras back and squeezes. There's silence for a while and they just stand there hugging. Derek breaks the silence. 

 

'It's so weird that you have no long hair anymore'

 

'I know my back is freezing'

They both sit, Derek in his chair Cora on the desk. Cora picks at her jeans. 'So spill,  everything. I won't get mad'

 

Derek spills. 

 

*

 

'Scott! My manny man man, if I give you 20 bucks will you give the DJ this' Stiles pushes a piece of paper into Scotts palm along with a twenty dollar bill. Scott sighs, kisses Allison and heads for the DJ's booth. Stiles is about to let Allison in on his song choice when  he spots his nemesis heading straight for them. It had been a good evening up till now.

 

No one mentioned Derek or Daniel and they watched Star Wars and ate milk duds and liquorice. Isaac ran out for a pizza around 6 so they wouldn't throw up all over the dance floor by eating too late. Then they met the rest of the gang at the GH where Erica and her everlasting boobage and Lydia with her regalness got them into to the VIP area for free. Stiles had literally just stopped dancing to go over to the stupid couple that were giving each other butterfly kisses at the circular table. They were completely oblivious to the rave music and the crazy bersekers that were all dancing their way into an epileptic fit. He had just been sandwiched between Jackson and Erica and decided he needed air and a song change. But the whole night was ruined now.

 

'Hey Stilinski,  wanna dance?'

 

Stiles groans into his hands 'No Marcel I really do not' but then he looks up and there's a groan on the tip of his tongue and it is not an annoyed one. Marcel is in tight jeans and converse and his t-shirt says I am highly functioning sociopath and Stiles gets a little hot under his own t-shirt. Marcel is 6"2 with ginger hair pulled into a stupid man bun and Stiles is embarrassingly attracted to it. He has definitely had too mich to drink and you know what? Jackson is nowhere to be seen and Mr.Hale obviously doesn't associate with Stiles' kind so why the hell not, no one else is gonna take Stiles home for the simple fact that he looks like jailbait. Marcel is still looking at him, not taking the first no for an answer. He never does, cocky basterd.

 

'I mean yeah fine Marcel,  i'll dance with you' 

 

'Oh come on Stilinski just one- wait, did you say yes?'

 

Stiles rolls his eyes and pushes his seat out ignoring Allison's disbelieving stare. He grabs Marcels hand and leads him onto the dancefloor before Allison gets over her shock and finds Jackson.

 

So, Rita Ora is blaring and Marcels dick is literally bruising Stiles' ass cheek. The man doesn't know how to grind, or dance for that matter.

 

'Oh yeah baby back it up'

 

Stiles snorts but Marcel can't hear him, he just keeps on grunting and saying 'BooYah'

They had been dancing face to face but Stiles couldn't help the feeling of disappointment wash over him every time he looked up and seen the auburn hair instead of black, not Derek's black hair though, no. So he turned around and they began the old bump and grind routine. Stiles made sure they were in the darkest and furthest corner of the dancefloor, just in case. 'Stiles, I want you so bad right now like you don't even know' Marcel whispers into Stiles' ear. Gross. 'Heh I think I do'

 

'We can go back to mine, Arthur, you know the guy in the hospital giftshop, yeah he's probably camping out in the library tonight' Stiles turns in Marcels arms, Meghan Trainor is playing. 'Oh yeah Art's in college isn't he?' Stiles thinks he sees a familiar crop of blonde curls in the sea of sweaty bodies but the head is gone in a flash. 'Yeah we live on campus but it's a sweet apartment'

 

'You're in college?!' Stiles stops dancing. 'Well duh! I major in Comic design' He feels his knees go weak, a comic book designer,  Marcel Lawrence has the coolest job in the world.

 

'Dude you have to take me to your place, do you have sketches and like special pencils' Stiles is holding Marcels hand tight, spitting as he garbles on. Marcel laughs and grabs Stiles' face and pulls him close as if for a kiss 'How about I show you all my books and drawing assignments and afterwards' Marcel pressed his mouth to Stiles' ear  'Afterwards we can make a comic strip and then, then i'll take you to bed' Stiles shivers at the words, he doesn't really feel anything exciting down there but hell yeah he wants his own comic strip and getting rid of his blue balls would be great. Marcel is staring into his eyes and it's one of those moments that Stiles hates. The whole chicken neck action thing when someone's leaning in for a kiss or, trying to lean in for a kiss. Marcel is leaning in and his head is bobbing back and forth, it's the anticipation of the kiss Stiles hates. Marcel is merely an inch away and Stiles tips his head up. Their lips meet but it's chaste, Marcel pulls back before Stiles can kiss him back.  'Is this okay?' Marcels hesitation knocks Stiles sideways and he doesn't respond. His arms snake around Marcels neck and Marcel leans down again. No more neck bobbing, the comic book guy is going for it. His breath is tickling Stiles' chin and now Stiles is going to be kissed by someone he really doesn't like all that much but come on, blue balls and more importantly comic strip. But of course, because there's some God of love and sexy times that hates him Marcel decides to squeeze his ass instead of closing the gap and then, over the Will.I.am song a shrill voice calls his name. Stiles knows he no longer has a chance for arty fun times.

 

'Oh Stilllllllllllles' Marcel snaps his head up and instantly looks scared.

 

'What do you want Reyes'

 

'Oh we're using last names are we now? Rude especially when I've been keeping your guest company while everyone's been freaking out looking for you' Erica straightens her dress, it's barely covering her ass but she's wearing tights so that 'totally cancels out the sluttiness of the dress Jackson'. She's taps her foot as she looks at the pair (who are still quite tangled together) 'We all thought you'd been roofied and taken to a ditch, especially when we heard who you went off with'

 

Marcel drops his arms off Stiles and scowls but Stiles can't jump to his defence he was too distracted. Who could possibly be asking for him in The Grey Horse?

 

'I, Marcel you're actually a pretty cool guy call me or you know save me a muffin at lunch' Erica bangs her heeled boot against the dancefloor. Stiles steps out of Marcel personal space but the cashier grabs his hand 'Half blueberry half chocolate chip, right? Stiles smiles 'Right' He turns around and Stiles loses the ginger in the crowd of bodies. Erica cocks her eyebrow and inclines her head but Stiles doesn't say anything; just loops his arm through Ericas and drags her back to where he left his best friends bewildered girlfriend. 'So my guest is who exactly?' 

 

'Well, let's just say when Lydia seen who it was she cursed, loudly' Erica sniffs. 'Whaa?' Erica just growls, yeah she actually growls and points towards the high stool seating area where all the business people sit with official businessy drinks answ there on a fuchsia stool in a little black dress was Laura Hale. Erica had disappeared from his side probably gone to sit with the rest of the gang to watch whatever the hell was gonna happen unfold. 

 

Laura Hale in all her beauty is beaming at him white her pearly whites and Stiles is a little intimidated. Sure he seen her when he fixed up her head wound but  her face had been creased with stress and covered in blood. Now she had pale lipstick on and  smokey eyes to boot. And with her chestnut hair in beach waves Stiles knew why Lydia had stormed off; the doctor was no longer the hottest in the club.

 

'Well Nurse Stilinski don't you just look positively ravishing tonight' She bit into a slice of pickle as she spoke, she looked like someone right out of sexy teen drama. 'I'm jealous really,  you got the cuddle-me-sweetheart look in your scrubs and the fuck-me-against-a-wall look in everything else. That's hard too achieve grasshopper'

 

Stiles' knees shake as he slides/climbs onto the high stool (that shortness, yeah that's from his mom). 'You look attractive, hot too, like yeah. Cuddle me sweetheart? I'm not sure what that means but yeah thanks I guess heh' Laura smirks and puts another slice into her mouth, she slides the bowl over to him. 'I oh thanks' it's in his mouth .5 seconds before he spits into a napkin (thankfully there was a napkin on the table cos it was either that,  his hand or Lauras black tote) 'That is not a pickle'

 

'Oh it's a pickle, with hot sauce on it'

 

'What?! You Hales are all crazy I swear. Why waste a perfectly good pickle? Is it one of those beauty cleansing things cos Allison made me do the chunks of fruit in the water thing, turns out I'm allergic to grapes and I seriously doubt  you need help with beauty you guys have the hot gene, even Peter's kinda hot'

Laura, bless her soul, only coughs on her drink slightly.

 

'Stiles you are something else' She has the same smile as Derek. 'I'm so sorry that was so weird'

 

'It's ok Stiles, seriously. So, on the topic of my family you're probably wondering why I came to see you?'

 

He nods but sweat starts to gather on his back, Laura wants to talk about her sexy oaf of a brother. Stiles shifts in his seat maybe if he can find Jax in the crowd he can signal for help. 'I came to apologise' Stiles sits forward 'For?'  

 

Laura reaches for his hand and squeezes it. Out of the corner of his eye he spots Lydia and Danny and dayum Danny's boyfriend is fine. Lydia is definitely scowling, time to pay attention to the not angry goddess. Who seems to be frustrated by the question, she bangs her free hand down making all her braclets jangle. 'You definitely know why! My idiot of a brother, he's really just learned how to speak without his eyebrows. He's a total sweetheart really really deep down' Stiles kicks the table leg and huffs 'A total homophobic sweetheart apparently'

 

Laura is so shook by his statement that she takes her hand off his and snaps back against the stools metal frame as if Stiles zapped her with his sonic screwdriver. He winces inwardly, it's not the time for his inner monologue to start referencing Doctor Who, but hey, Laura looks like a wolf getting ready to eat him so Doctor Who references being his last thoughts actually doesn't sound so bad. 'Stiles?'

 

'Huh?'

 

'I asked what my brother said to you that makes you think he, of all people in the whole town, is a homophobe' Stiles scratches at the gum under theable, Laura's tone was varying from disbelief to incredulous. Maybe if he could slip his phone out of his pocket and hit Boyds number on speed dial someone might come to his rescue. 'Stiles! Tell me' she demands,  her eyes are boring into him; no way he can get his hand into his pocket. He stifles a sigh, he has to rat on Derek to Dereks older sister.'We were in the closet um talking and the janitor, who totally hates me because I spray painted his cleaning supply cart pink on breast cancer awareness day, walked in on us talking and assumed we were you know not talking and Derek got angry and said that he wasn't one of "those people" and he certainly wasn't my boyfriend but I mean, I am very insulted by that I am quite the catch ok? I was legit just dancing with a guy who wanted in these pants eventhough he was gonna  have a lot of trouble getting there because they are like crazy tight. I don't even think I can get out of them hah I can't even feel my legs. So yeah rude Derek I'm hot and I know the name of every marvel superhero ever and you... where'd you get that?' Laura is sucking on a bottle of pink lemonade that had not been there before. 'I got it while you were telling me what a catch you are, which I wholeheartedly  agree on. Derek used to have a list of DC heroes stuck up in his locker'

 

'I ramble, you're hot and intimadating. Sue me' He chooses to actively ignore the Derek fact (Derek is totally The Dark Knight)

 

Lauras snorts on her straw and it's the most dorkiest  thing Stiles has ever seen.

'Nice one Stilinski, sue me and I'm a lawyer, punny. But seriously Stiles, Derek is a weird creature. He doesn't like pancakes and he cries everytime we watch Charlie and the chocolate factory but he's not homophobic. You have to trust me on that, he just doesn't like to be embarrassed and this janitor obviously embarassed him' Her face is full of sincerity and Stiles knows that there's something on the tip of her tongue but she just takes another sip. Stiles is relieved but just because one less homophobe makes the world a better place, that's all. 'The dude doesn't like pancakes? Now that's shameful' 

 

The next two hours are easy, Stiles talks, Laura pinches his cheeks and Lydia glares. The meet up finished when Laura's yawning became obvious. After Stiles makes a comment about her age and Laura punches him, they exchange phone numbers. 'Call me if you need wedding advise I'm afraid I'm the stereotypical gay guy when it comes to dress colours' Laura wraps her arms around Stiles, in her heels she stands nearly two heads taller than him. 'I'll definitely take you up on that, Cora needs someone who isn't going to put her in pink. And you call me if my doofus brother bothers you again. Although by the mood he was in I think you'll be getting a fruit basket' She kisses him on both reddened cheeks and struts out of the clubs doors like a proffessional exit maker.

 

When he finally finds his group the numbers have decreased but all present are wasted. Danny and his boyfriend are gone home and Allison got a headache, it's a surprise that Scott stayed. 'Dude yay you're back, drink drinky drink!' Four shot glasses were shoved into his hands, he wasn't planning on getting drunk but the glare lydia was giving him from the far end of the table while sipping tomato juice was all he needed to down all four one after another. 'Scotty get some more'

 

'YASSSSSSS'

 

'Lyds don't be mad'

 

'Laughing and joking all night, you really know how to stick the knife in Stilinski' Jackson was at a different table with a crew of hens. A depressed fireman stripper was standing off to one side watching as Jackson took pictures with all the squealing women. 'We were talking about D-'

 

'Daniel? Telling Ms.Hale how bad a doctor I am?'

 

'You're a good doctor Lydia, people make mistakes. Laura isn't so bad, in fact she's kinda awesome' Stiles' brain was screaming NO DON'T SAY THAT but alas his brain to mouth filter was even worse after some drinks. Lydias eyes flashed and she pushed her glass away. 'Fuck you'

 

Stiles knocked back the shots as soon as Scott put them down  'Martin fuck, you're overreacting'.

 

She picked up her jacket and stomped out. If Laura Hale was Queen of exit making then Lydia was the reigning Grand Supreme. She flipped the bird over her shoulder. 

 

'Oh man'

 

5 shots and a couple of vodka jellos later, Stiles forgets Lydias first name. Yeah he's that kind of drunk. Erica is dancing with a whole load of biker dudes and Jackson is gone on a beer crawl with the hens. Boyd is actually talking with one of the bartenders. The dynamic duo are sitting under the table or their lair as it was dubbed at shot 4 vodka jello 1. Stiles has a pink umbrella tucked behind his ear. 

 

'I dunno Scotzilla I don think it begins with a R'

 

'No I've known Lyds for like a good while and her name is definitely beginning with an R, Rrrrr'

 

Scott is rolling his r's and Stiles is flicking his umbrella when the music stops. There's a lot of protests.

 

'Uh yo guys its DJ Wrizzle up in here and I got a request from a Stiles to play this next tune. I got twenty bucks guys, leggooo'

 

'Scott we have to dance, I'll be so happy'

 

They both climb out from their lair just as the songs intro begins.

 

dodododododo Everybody makes mistakes,  Everybody has those days

 

If Stiles was worried that there'd be an all out riot over the song choice he would  be fretting over nothing. The crowd of all types of people cheered and booyahed and did weird snake like movement to the instrumental. 'Stiles I think I wanna marry you'

 

'Scotch I wanna marry you too!'

 

Nobody's perfect,

 

I gotta work it!

 

Again and again 'till I get it right

 

Nobody's perfect.

 

*

 

'Boyd you are such a great guy.  A gentle giant. My GBF wait no, my BFG heh I'm the GBF cos you know I like dick'

 

'I know, Stiles'

 

'I'm not wal- what the fuck I'm floatying''

 

'Floatying isn't a word. I'm carrying you because you headbanged to Hannah Montana, made yourself dizzy and collapsed on the dancefloor. I found Scott cradling you while crying and calling you Dobby'

 

'Oh man I miss Dobby so much'

 

'I'm bringing you home to Jackson'

 

'Boyd you wanna know bout my crush, it's top secret don't tell Catwoman'

 

Jackson's apartment is walking distance from the Grey Horse. Boyd isn't even going to try and stuff Stiles and his uncoordinated mess of druken limbs into a car never mind get a seatbelt on him. Maybe if he ignored Stiles the rhythm of the walking would lull him to sleep like it did with his baby nieces. 

 

'He has black hair like a, a wolf and it's it's real spiky and stuff' Nope apparently not 'He has a jawline as strong as like a nokia phone and his hands are big and they can probably crush oranges and make orange juice. He could probably quit his job at lawyering and become a professional juice maker' Stiles sighs

 

'Eh Stiles?'

 

'Yes Vern-On'

 

'Are you describing Derek Hale?'

 

'Boyd, Derek's eyes are a darker green than Dean Winchesters. How can I not love him? How?'

 

Stiles voice is getting a little high and Boyd will be damned if Stiles Stilinski, setter upper of him and Erica, is going to start crying over the asshole lacrosse player they were in school with. 'Stiles, hey Stiles guess where I'm gonna bring you on our week off?'

 

Stiles sniffs 'Disneyland?'

 

Boyd has to purse his lips to stop laughing and cursing at the same time 'Even better! Gramma Boyds house'

 

'Boydy I love you'

 

'Stiles?'

 

'Um yaw?'

 

'Stop rubbing my head'

 

Stiles laughs and sticks the pink umbrella behind his BFGs ear.

 

When he's thrown into bed on top of Jackson by Boyd who calls them both idiots and states he's crashing in the guest room he's just about ready to sleep until his night shift begins the next evening. There's silence for a couple of minutes but his phone starts vibrating, loudly. 'Knock it off Linski' Jackson kicks him in the shin. He roots out his phone from his jeans and clicks it to life. 

 

*Cora Hale mentioned you in a comment*

 

Her comment is a winky face, a snake and a whole bunch of kisses after his name. The picture she commented on is a Harry Potter headcanon from tumblr. The headcanon is about the close relationship that Slytherins and Hufflepuffs keep whether it be romantic or platonic. It also mentions that the highest percentage of gay couples in Hogwarts come from the two houses.

 

He flings his phone away and falls asleep. He doesn't remember to take off his Hufflepuff socks till he wakes up and that's when it hits him. 

 

He's the Hufflepuff. Guess who's the Slytherin.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin Hufflepuff sock thing happened to me in reality. It was glorious


End file.
